Jamie
by deaudle
Summary: Gabbie we need to talk." Harry was surprised,"I was not expecting you.” Gabbie whispered in Harry’s ear “You will love me you will see…” Harry hissed as he yanked open the door, standing before him was Ginny, his Ginny
1. Chapter 1

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

This is my second story. Please let me know what you think.

cb

"Gabbie we should talk before this goes any farther." Harry Potter was holding an incredibly lovely woman in his arms. She was everything a wizard could possibly ask for she was intelligent and funny. She had a drop-dead gorgeous body that she wanted to share with Harry and yet he was hesitant to take their couple of month old relationship to the next level.

Harry had been resisting Gabbie's advances for the last few dates. It was becoming increasingly awkward. Harry knew he should have his head examined for feeling this way and when Gabbie smiled at him his heart almost melted. She was perfect, he should be grateful that she adored him but he did not love her. If he was to be completely honest, he did love her but he was not in love with her and that was the problem.

Of course, he wanted her who would not. Harry's sense of fairness kept his libido in check.

Harry was standing the doorway into his bedroom of his London flat trying to fend off the sexual advances of a part-Veela. Could this week get any worse? Harry was an auror for the Ministry's Law Enforcement Department and he had just return from a weeklong assignment. After five years in the department and having been promoted to section chief, Harry still had to pull his weight with the difficult cases. This past week had been spent following in the rain a low life scumbag through the seediest parts of London. The waiting had been mind numbing but worth it when his suspect finally made contact with his suppliers of knock off potions. The black market potions had left over a dozen witches in St. Mungo's fighting for their lives.

Harry was tired and could only think a getting a hot shower when he had unlocked the door to his flat. His fatigue would explain why he did not notice the smell of roasted chicken or the candles on the kitchen table as he walked pass. Harry had been completely caught off guard when he opened the door to the shower to find a towel clad Gabbie standing waiting for him.

"May I join you?" she purred as she dropped the towel and moved to join Harry under the spray of water.

Harry recovered quickly and made to grab a fresh towel from the rack. Gabbie smiled, "Here let me get you one." She turned her back to Harry and bent for the waist to pick up her discarded towel from the floor.

Harry had to admit she ever looked so inviting. His sense of fairness was battling his raging desire and the fairness was losing badly.

"Gabbie, I was not expecting you." Harry took the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"Were you surprised?" Gabbie purred as she brushed his chest with her fingertips.

"Yes Miss Delacorte you surprised me. That was very naughty of you breaking into my flat and then sneaking up on me very naughty. You should be punished young lady." Harry wrapped her in his arms and whispered in her ear.

Gabbie turned her face up to his and licked her lips, "If you must."

Harry brushed his lips against her forehead and then kissed her tenderly. They had playful relationship and both gave as good they got.

Gabbie broke off the kiss and taking Harry's hand, she led him back into the bedroom where she had turned down the bedding.

"Harry" she whispered into his neck as she wrapped herself around the wizard. Harry could feel himself wanting her and cupping her bottom he pulled her to him. Gabbie smiled between kisses as she rubbed against him.

"Gabbie we really need to talk about this." Harry had let go of her and taken a few steps backward to ward the door, "I do not want to hurt you."

Gabbie had followed him and rubbing her hands along his ribcage, she peppered him with kisses. "Harry please I will love enough for the both of us."

"No, I do not want to get hurt." Harry's resolve was faltering

Gabbie was pulling him back towards the bed, "You will love me you will see…" She finished with an imploring look as she lay back on the bed.

Harry hesitated all he could feel was sadness. He wanted her that was obvious but he also wanted to be in love with her and he was not. Maybe he was right maybe it was time to move on.

"Gabbie," he groaned as allowed to pull him towards her. He could sense her excitement and he knew that if he did not truly love her he would at least please her.

Harry froze when the doorbell rang. He did not move to answer it; all he could think was who could possible be at his door at this time of night?

Gabbie pulled his face back to hers, "Do not answer it…they will go away."

Harry agreed and his lips found hers.

Bang, bang, bang. Now someone was pounding on the door. Harry cursed under his breath. "This better not be Ron looking for the couch." Harry looked around the room and finally found a pair of jeans to throw on as he walked to answer the door.

"So help me if that is you Ron you are going to wish Hermione had hexed off your bits mate!" Harry hissed as he yanked open the door.

Harry stood in shock. Standing before him was Ginny, his Ginny the woman who had shattered his heart four and a half years ago. It was his Ginny.

________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for giving this story a shot. _Hope ya'll come back now_.


	2. Chapter 2

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_Thank you to everyone for reading and those that had the time to review…there is a special place in fan fiction heaven for you_.

The only reason Harry was able to stand was his grip on the door, his eyes drank her presence she was soaking wet from rain and her hair was different. "Ginny" was the only word that he could manage to say.

Ginny leaned against the doorframe. "I was afraid that you were not here or did not live any more." She let out moan and began sliding down the frame toward the floor. Harry grabbed her to keep her from landing on the floor. It was awkward and Harry realized she was holding a large bundle wrapped in a shawl against her chest. He down looked at her and realized she had passed out. Harry wanted to get her inside not leave her in the hallway. He was losing his grasp on Ginny and the wrapped bundle was rapidly slipping, trying to lift Ginny with one arm, he turned and bumped into a very angry, very nude Gabbie.

"Help please!" he groaned under the effort as he handed the bundle to Gabbie.

Harry kicked the door closed and carried Ginny to the sofa, pulling his wand from his previously discarded drenched jacket. The steam streamed Ginny's clothes as Harry's charm dried them.

Gabbie was still standing next to the closed door looking at the bundle she was trying keep a hold on the bundle that was squirming. Gabbie then realized the bundle was breathing; pulling away the layers of the sodden material Gabbie uncovered a head of black hair. When the shawl completely fell away, Gabbie knew she was holding a very young version of the man she adored.

Gabbie looked at Harry and after a moment, he looked at her and was what or who was in her arms. The little boy was waking up his eyes opened and his face crunched up as he stared at Gabbie. The tiny face turned to the sofa when Ginny softly moaned he spotted Harry the tiny face broke into a huge smile, "Poppa!"

Harry sat down hard on the floor he was dazed. Gabbie gave a surprised gasp as the little boy scrambled out of her arms and ran to Harry.

"Poppa!" he threw his little arms around Harry's neck and continued to jabber, "Momma said she would find you that we would get to see you…Momma, Momma wake up Poppa is here! Wake up Momma!" The boy shook Ginny as she began to wake up.

"Okay Jamie I am here okay sweetheart." Opening her eyes Ginny saw Harry, "Harry I did make it…" Then Ginny saw Gabbie, she blanched, "I am sorry, we disturbed you, we can come back another time." Ginny tried to stand but her body quaked from the effort with tears in her eyes she was forced to sit down.

"I am so sorry this is rotten timing, I am…I did not want to intrude." She put her head in her hands as dry sobs racked her thin frame. Jamie put his arms around his mother's shoulders.

"It is okay Momma, Poppa is here he will make it all better…won't you Poppa?" The green eyes pleading with him, Harry knew he was looking at his son.

Gabbie quietly walked into the bedroom she also had tears in her eyes. His Ginny was back any hopes for her were gone. Dressing Gabbie blew out the candles and gathered her stuff before she walked back into the living room. Harry was still on the floor between the little boy and Ginny his face a blank. He was lost in thought as Gabbie walked up next to him and gracefully bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I will always love you." She smiled and was gone.

For Harry time stopped he could not make his mind work there was too much information and it hurt to have it all in his brain at once. Therefore, he just sat and remembered to breath.

"Poppa!" Jamie was pulling Harry's hand. "Poppa I need to go potty Poppa!" Harry focused on the small voice and then noticed the boy next to him shifting from foot to foot with a tiny hand holding the front of his pants. "Poppa, I need to go bad!"

"I will take you Jamie." Ginny had put her hand on the armrest of the sofa but when she tried to stand her knees gave out and she sank back into the cushions.

Harry stood up and looking down at Ginny he said, "I will take him just sit…I have done this a couple of hundred time before with Ron and Hermione's brood."

Jamie was still hopping but paused long enough to grab Harry's outstretched hand. "Poppa I wear big boy underwear now wanna see?" Jamie looked up at Harry smiled back. "Momma said I was too old for diapers." Harry chuckled and tightened his grasp on the tiny hand in his. The sticky fingers barely wrapped around his palm but it felt completely right.

Once they got to the doorway of the bathroom Jamie tugged on Harry's hand. "Momma said I am supposed to stand up to pee like a big boy. I use a step stool; do you have a step stool Poppa?"

Harry grinned, "Your momma was right I will get you a stool." Harry conjured a stool and tired not to be embarrassed as Jamie proudly showed him how he could make his stream wiggle around. Harry tried to keep a straight face but lost his composure when Jamie's aim missed the bowl.

"Try to keep in the bowl son!" Harry admonished the proud lad. Son, the word son made Harry's heart stutter. He had a son.

"Finished" Jamie was so proud.

"Good job now do not forget to wash your hands." Harry used his foot to slide the stool over to the sink.

Jamie climbed up and washed his hand while Harry aimed his wand at the toilet and muttered 'Scourgify'.

Harry grinned again as he watched Jamie make soap bubbles while he was scrubbing his hands.

"Rinse them off and here is a towel." Harry handed him the hand towel to dry off.

Jamie did as he was told then put the towel on the counter when he was finished.

Harry felt his hand fill with Jamie's as they walked back to the living room.

Ginny was asleep again when Harry looked down at her. She had been gone for so long and having her back, back in their apartment, on their sofa, in his life was all he ever hoped for.

She was different. She was extremely thin and her skin looked papery, her hair was shorter, he had noticed that earlier, but it was also wispy and dull. The coppery mane of hair was gone. Harry's heart broke for the hard life she and Jamie must have endured.

"Your momma is very tired isn't she?" Harry asked Jamie.

"She is always tired." Jamie replied. That made Harry even more concerned.

"How about you help me put your momma to bed? She needs her nightgown. Where is her nightgown Jamie?"

Jamie shrugged. "What is a nightgown?'

Harry tried again, "What does your momma wear when she sleeping?"

Jamie smiled he knew that answer and he rummaged around the various coats and shawls until he found Ginny's leather backpack.

"Here open it please," he said handing it to Harry. Harry opened it and Jamie dug until he found what he was looking for.

"This is it!" Jamie held up a tattered old Quidditch jersey. Harry held his breath when he realized it was his old jersey.

"She wears this every night." Jamie told Harry.

Harry took a second to compose himself. "Okay, how about you bring that and I will bring your momma. Okay?"

Harry easily picked up Ginny; she did not stir and carried her toward the bedroom. Jamie skipped along side of him.

"Poppa?"

"Yes?"

"Do you live here all by yourself?"

"Yes, Jamie I do." Harry answered as he maneuvered Ginny through the doorway.

"Poppa don't you get lonely?"

Harry stopped and looked down at the boy. "Yes, Jamie I do."

Harry automatically placed Ginny down on her side of the bed. For four and half years Harry had avoided that side of the bed it reminded him of her. Harry removed Ginny's trainers and socks and pausing a moment he then unbuttoned her shirt.

Harry saw the intravenous tubing taped down next to her collarbone. He was muggle enough to know that meant Ginny was very ill. He turned to Jamie who had climbed up on the bed next to his mother and as casually as he could he asked the question.

"Jamie do you know what is this for?" Jamie stopped playing with the comforter to look to where Harry was pointing. Jamie scrunched his nose in thought.

"That is where they put the medicine that makes Momma all better." He smiled because he thought it was a good answer.

Harry nodded and slipped the jersey over Ginny's head, and then he pulled her jeans down over her legs, gently folding them. He was lost in his thoughts. His Ginny was sick apparently very sick. Harry tucked the sheets in around Ginny.

"Poppa, where am I going to sleep?" Jamie was yawning.

Harry thought, "How about I get you a shirt just like your momma's and you sleep right next to her?'

Jamie nodded. He was having trouble staying awake. Harry picked him up and quickly changed his clothes to another of Harry's old jerseys. Jamie smiled as Harry tucked him in.

"Goodnight Poppa." Jamie murmured.

Harry bent down and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight son."


	3. Chapter 3

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_Hold on and please pass the tissues. _

________________________________________________________________________

The smell not the pain was the first thing Ginny noticed when she woke up. For so many days, she had woken up in the morning knowing it was time for another pill. Ginny's eyes welled up with emotion; lying on her back, she recognized the room. Nothing had changed in the time she had been gone. The curtains were more faded than when she had found them in the second hand shop. Ginny smiled remembering how excited she had been to bring them back to the flat to show Harry. He had laughed at her when said that the stripe was the same exact color of his eyes. Ginny grimaced when she felt the first twist of agony of the new day. Trying to find a more comfortable position Ginny noticed the dresser. Her favorite picture was not there anymore, the picture of Harry and her sitting in front of the fireplace on the Christmas Eve before she had to leave. Ginny turned away from the noticeable absence. As the spasm passed, Ginny pushed herself up and got her feet over the side of the bed. She looked down and realized that she was wearing her jersey. She smiled sadly; Harry's wife had been kind enough to change her clothes. Ginny used the headboard to pull herself standing. The headboard was the same; Harry had spent hours refinishing it without magic. It had been the one of the only items they were able to salvage from Godric's Hollow. Ginny wondered to herself what kind of woman Harry had married that she had not changed everything.

Taking a deep breath and waiting out another pain spasm, Ginny slowly made her way to the kitchen. As she walked into the living room she wondered where Harry and his wife had slept if she had slept in the bedroom. Ginny frowned when she spied a blanket and pillow on the sofa. She had kicked them out of their own bedroom. She knew had to do a great deal of apologizing.

Ginny saw them before they noticed her enter the kitchen. The scene was one of controlled chaos; bowls, flour, spoons, milk cartons, eggshells littered the counter tops. Harry was stirring a huge bowl of batter and Jamie was sitting on the counter next to him covered in flour. The little boy was chattering and Harry had a lopsided grin while he listened and poured in more milk into the mixture. Ginny studied Harry's face, he looked older more serious. He was no longer the young man that she had fallen in love with but could not stay with. He was even more handsome if that was possible.

"Momma!" Jamie had seen her, "Poppa and I are cooking!"

Ginny laughed, "I can see that."

She looked at Harry, his grin had disappeared but his eyes still looked happy.

Ginny slowly walked to the counter and turned to face Harry. "Thank you for giving us a place to sleep last night. We will be out of your way just as soon as you can tell me where our things are and I can change."

Harry did not move but continued to stir the batter. "You need to stay for breakfast. Jamie and I are making waffles." His voice and face were very serious.

"Waffles…I have not had those for years. Where is your wife I want to thank her for being so kind last night?" Ginny had not seen her.

Harry turned to the waffle maker that was waiting on the opposite counter. "Who are you looking for?" He had been concentrating on the consistency of his batter he had not heard the last part.

"Your wife? I wanted to apologize for barging in unannounced and taking over your bed." Ginny took a deep breath and gripped that countertop, she needed to take a pain pill and sit down.

"Do not worry about the bed, the sofa was fine." Harry was preoccupied with pouring the correct amount of batter.

Ginny was in pain and Harry's inattention was irritating her. She felt horrible about the fiasco last night and just wanted to apologize, collect Jamie, and get out of there.

Harry lowered the top of the waffle maker and turned to give Ginny his full attention for the two minutes that is would take for the batter to cook. "Who are you looking for I am confused." He asked Ginny.

"There was a lovely woman here last night, I assumed by her state of dress she must have been your wife, I wanted to apologize." Ginny got it all out in one breath before the spasm started again and made it impossible to breath let alone talk.

"Woman...last night…oh you mean Gabbie. She is not my wife. Um...she was just visiting." Harry looked a bit embarrassed by his confession.

Ginny flushed and looked sad, "Oh my, then I really need to apologize for interrupting. I am sorry Harry."

The waffle maker binged and Harry turned back around.

"Momma, do I like waffles?" Jamie broke the awkward tension between the two adults.

Ginny smiled at her son and gave him a hug. "I bet you are going to love waffles. Harry makes the best waffles."

Harry had placed two plates on the table. "Both of you sit and start eating before the waffles get cold."

Jamie was still sitting on the counter and Ginny knew she could not pick up in her current state.

"Poppa, get me down, please!" Jamie stretched his arms expecting Harry to lower him to the floor.

Ginny gingerly sat in the nearest chair and pulled a plate toward her. Jamie skipped to the table and climbed in Ginny's lap. Harry brought over another platter of fresh waffles and a pitcher of syrup. Ginny cut Jamie's waffles into small pieces and pour a small amount of syrup.

Jamie grabbed a fork and tried a bite. His eyes widen in delight and Harry smiled. "I think we have a winner!"

Jamie inhaled the entire plate of waffle and Ginny fixed him another. While he was eating, Harry spoke softly to Ginny, "We have a great deal to discuss Ginny."

She nodded, "I know but if it is okay not in front of…" she gestured toward Jamie.

Harry understood. "I am going to get changed then I will clean up."

Ginny watched as he walked into the bedroom then turn to her son. "Did you like the waffles?"

Jamie nodded and kept chewing.

"Now be a good boy and help Momma clean up okay?" Ginny got up from the chair slowly making her way to the sink and she started cleaning the kitchen. Putting the dirty dishes in the sink she ran the hot water, adding soap. The effort of standing was taking its toll on Ginny, she needed to find here satchel and take her pill.

As she was just finishing the cutlery, Harry walked back into the kitchen. "Ginny you did not have to do that, thank you." Then he realized she had cleaned the all of the dishes without magic. "Ginny you really did not have to do that you could have just used your wand…where is your wand?"

Ginny sighed. "I am sure it is in my satchel but it is of little use, my magic is not what it use to be."

Harry was perplexed and with a flick, the kitchen was restored to pristine condition.

Ginny gave him a tired smile. "Let me get Jamie settled then we can talk." She walked over to Jamie holding on to the doorway and furniture to steady herself.

"Sweetie, Momma and Harry are going to have an adult, private talk in the bedroom, you play in here…you know not to touch any of Harry's things right?"

Jamie nodded as he pulled his trains and cars from the leather satchel he had found next to the sofa.

"We will leave the door open you can come a get me if you need me okay?" Ginny asked.

Jamie was already lost in his world of play cars. When Ginny gently tapped his shoulder, he responded "Yeap!"

Ginny smiled and ruffled her son's hair as she followed Harry into the bedroom.

Harry had sat on the bed and waited for Ginny to join him. He watched her; the pain was etched on her face. He realized that every moment was a great effort for her and despite his anger, it torn his heart apart.

"Harry, I am sorry to ask you for one more thing from you, you have been amazing but I do not think I can make it out there again…" she took a shuttering breath, "my pain medicine is in the satchel."

Harry was up and back before Ginny could make herself comfortable. He brought a glass of water and the medicine handing them to Ginny. She gratefully swallowed the pill and put the glass down on the bedside table. She sighed and looked at Harry.

"I will answer anything."

Harry took a long look at his Ginny, she was actually here in their flat, sitting on their bed, willing to answer any question he had and all he wanted to do was hold her and never let her go. Harry had been up all night, at first, he was thrilled to her again, then he was angry with her for having left, in turn he was stunned to find out about his son, and then anger resurfaced, how could she have left and kept his son from him. Harry had seen the sunrise and he knew that all he really wanted to know was why she had an IV.

It took all he had in him to ask but he did, "Why do you have an IV?"

Ginny sighed and gave him a sad small smile, "That is where they attach the chemotherapy. The veins in my arms kept collapsing. Inserting the permanent IV made the ordeal simpler."

Harry was terrified of his next question. "Why do you need chemotherapy?"

Ginny looked very upset. "I have cancer Harry, stage four ovarian cancer."

Harry swallowed. "Is that bad?"

Ginny's eyes welled up. "Yes, it is very bad."

Harry was starting to shake. "How long?"

Ginny's tears finally started crashing down. "How long have I had cancer or how long do I have to live?"

Harry gasped. "Both"

Ginny smiled. "I have been fighting the cancer for about eighteen months with surgery and weekly chemotherapy treatment. Two days ago the doctors told me I was losing the fight."

Ginny swallowed her sobs, "The doctors said I can hopefully expect a month before the pain will be so bad that I will need to be hospitalized. It should go quickly from there."

Harry's arms were around Ginny, she talked through her tears. "That is why I am here…I need you to agree to take Jamie…the idea of him growing up in an orphanage. I could not stand that, please Harry, I know you hate children and never wanted any…but I was hoping you would change your mind…once you met him. He is wonderful Harry!" She leaned against his chest she was exhausted from the effort of trying convince Harry.

Harry's heart was shattered, no matter what had happened he was still in love with her and he was going to lose again.

________________________________________________________________________

_Please do not get discouraged. This is one of my favorite stories please just stay with me._


	4. Chapter 4

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

Jamie walked in just as Harry was comforting Ginny. "Momma? Poppa? Why are you crying?"

Harry scooped him up. "Because we are so happy! You and Momma are going to be living here…that makes me very happy and Momma very happy. Would that make you very happy?"

Jamie smiled. "Yes, Poppa."

Ginny was smiling a very tired smile as see watched the two. She caught Harry's eye and whispered, "Thank you."

Harry simply nodded as he spun around with a shrieking Jamie on his shoulder.

Harry insisted that Ginny go back to bed and take a nap while he and Jamie played in the living room.

Ginny yawned and slightly raised her head from the pillow to yell after the boys, "wake me up if he poops…he stills need help with that."

Harry made a disgusted face. "Not a problem."

Ginny woke up for the second time that day in her old bed but this time she was feeling much more relaxed. The pain medicine had made the pain almost bearable. Looking at the light streaming from the window Ginny glanced at the side table to see a note from Harry.

_Sleeping Beauty-_

_Jamie and I have gone to the park. Does he ever stop talking or take a nap? I am worn out. I still want to talk maybe tonight. Please tell me he goes to bed early._

H

Ginny laughed, Jamie had made a great first impression.

Harry finally gave up and found a bench to sit down on. Jamie was having a wonderful time chasing the ducks. Harry felt as if he was watching pure energy, his son's curiosity and innocence amazed him. Jamie was always asking questions. Harry wondered how Ginny did it by herself, more importantly why Ginny did it by herself. His list of questions was growing by the minute.

Jamie turned away from the ducks, wandered back to Harry, and sat next to him on the bench. "Poppa do you have any other little boys?"

Harry was startled by the question and covered his laugh with a cough. "What do mean other boys?"

Jamie had picked up a leaf from the seat of the bench and was shredding it. "Momma only has one little boy, but that mean girl over there," he pointed at a girl by the pond, "she said that nobody has just one little boy that they come in pairs."

Harry gave the mean little girl a glare then turned to Jamie. "She does not know what she is talking about do not worry about what she said."

Jamie threw the leaf to the ground. "I do not like girls they stink."

Harry laughed to himself. "Your Momma is a girl and I know for a fact she does not stink. Maybe you need to rethink that idea."

Jamie snuggled in closer to Harry. "Okay Poppa."

Ginny heard them come through the front door.

"Poppa you have to hold my hand when we cross the street! How else will you be safe?" Jamie was lecturing Harry.

Harry was grinning. "I am sorry I did not understand the rules. I promise it will not happen again."

"Momma!" Jamie ran to Ginny who was sitting on the sofa. He took a running leap and landed in Ginny's lap. "I chased ducks!"

Ginny kissed his head and hugged him hard. "Did you catch any?"

Jamie shook his head. "No but Poppa said I made them quack a lot."

Ginny nodded, "He did? I am sure he loves quacking!" Ginny was proud that she did not laugh aloud.

Harry was watching her. "Very funny…we brought home dinner. Take out from the corner pub. Gabbie and I …" Harry did not finish his thought it seemed wrong.

Ginny pretended not to notice. "That sounds great…Jamie go wash up while I get the table ready."

Jamie climbed out of her lap and ran to the bathroom. Ginny looked at Harry. "You okay? He can be a handful."

Harry sank into the chair next to the sofa. "I do not know how you do it, more importantly why you did alone."

Ginny looked serious. "Can we talk about that after Jamie is asleep?" She stood up and walked over to him. "I will answer anything you want."

Harry nodded.

Dinner around Harry's kitchen table was a lively affair. Jamie entertained them with duck imitations. Harry noticed that Jamie got more food on his face than could have possibly gotten in his stomach. Harry also noticed that Ginny ate very little.

Ginny realized that Jamie was done eating and just playing with his food. "Bath time mister." announced Ginny as she stood. Jamie jumped off the chair and began taking off his clothes in the kitchen.

"Enthusiastic about person hygiene?" Harry was surprised.

Ginny called over her shoulder, "It is his favorite time of day."

Harry grabbed his beer, following the trail of little clothes, he entered the bathroom as Jamie was squirming as Ginny peeled off the last of his clothes. The little boy squealed, "Naked time!" and he danced around.

Harry was in the middle a swig when Jamie began his dance and part of it threatened to come out of his nose. "Bloody Hell!"

Ginny was laughing so hard she was holding her side. "He has always hated getting dressed, so we made a deal, he gets dressed with out whining and I let him run around naked for a couple of minutes before bath time."

Harry calmed down and moved over to let his son run past, "Naked time?"

Ginny nodded. "Jamie time for your bath"

The little boy ran back into the bathroom. "Poppa did you have naked time when you when a little boy?"

Harry was touched there was so much this wonderful child would never know. "No, son. It looks great though."

Jamie smiled. "Maybe tomorrow we can have naked time together Poppa."

Ginny was grinning, "How about it Harry?"

Harry blushed, "We will see Jamie."

Ginny picked up her son and plopped into the bathwater she had ready for him. With soap and washcloth in hand, she scrubbed every inch of Jamie. They sang songs and Jamie played with the soap bubbles.

"Show Harry what you can do with the bubbles Jamie." Ginny looked at Harry with a 'wait 'til you see this' look.

Jamie screwed up his face; he was concentrating on the bubbles. The bubbles slowly changed shape and color becoming a yellow duck.

Ginny clapped her hands. "Very good sweetheart! Is that a duck like you were chasing?"

Jamie looked proud and splashed the water.

Harry grinned. "He is what four? I could not do that in my third year at school."

Ginny laughed. "He is not four yet. Next week is his birthday."

Harry stopped and thought. "What day next week?"

Ginny looked at Harry. "He was born on your birthday, July 30th."

Harry gave his son a thoughtful look and smiled.

After finally finding her satchel that Harry had stashed in the bedroom, Ginny pulled out Jamie's pajamas. "No Momma!"

Ginny was surprised by his adamant refusal. "These are your favorites. They have elephants on them." It was getting late and Ginny was starting to hurt more.

"No, Poppa gave me new pajamas last night! I want those!"

Jamie went and found the jersey Harry had given him the night before. Ginny picked it up. It was similar to hers; instinctively she brought it to her face. It smelled like Harry. Harry was watching her from the door; she looked like she was about to cry.

"Ginny you okay?" he asked.

She straighten up, "Sorry momentary lapse. This is the one you want?" she asked Jamie.

Jamie was jumping up and down, "Poppa gave them to me! Poppa gave them to me!"

Ginny struggled but finally got the giant jersey over the bouncing boy's head. Harry had disappeared into the kitchen and quickly cleaned up the remains of dinner. He returned to the bedroom in time to see Jamie's head pop out of the jersey.

"Story time Momma!" Jamie scrambled under the covers of the bed. Ginny looked miserable. "Oh Jamie, Momma is tired can we skip story time?"

Jamie looked like he would cry, a small 'please' made Ginny relent and look in the satchel again. She stood up with a photo album in her hands, as she sat down next to Jamie called out to Harry, "Poppa you sit on this side!" patting the bed next to him. Harry sat down and Jamie looked at pictures. Harry saw pictures of Ginny and himself flip by then all of the Weasley family as Jamie leafed through the album. Finally, after much flipping between pictures Jamie settled on one. It was a picture of Ginny and Harry at Ron and Hermione's wedding six years ago.

"I want this story Momma!"

Ginny looked at the picture and then at Harry, taking a deep breath she started.

"That is a picture of me and Poppa at your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's wedding."

Jamie smiled at Harry. "More Momma!"

Ginny had paused hoping that he would not ask for more. "It was the most perfect night, I was so happy and your Poppa was so handsome. We danced all night under the stars. Gram and Grandpa had finally had to stop the music so that we would go to bed. It was very late…just like it is very late for you now."

Ginny took the book from the sleepy boy and after kissing his cheek; she headed out to the living room.

Harry followed her and stopped abruptly when she suddenly stopped at turned to him. The agony she was feeling showed on her face. Harry had noticed that she had taken a pill at dinner. He assumed that it was for pain. It did not seem to be working.

He was surprised by her request. "Harry, do you have anything to drink? Butterbeer, wine, bourbon, something?"

Harry went into the kitchen while Ginny sat on the sofa. The strain of the day was catching up with her, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than bed, but Harry deserved answers.

Harry quickly returned with two butterbeers. "Are you sure you should drink with the pain medicine?"

"Harry, I am in pain and dying I going to have a butterbeer. Thanks." She took one and quickly finished half of it.

Harry took up a seat on the opposite end of the sofa and watched her take another sip. "Aahh that tastes wonderful! You cannot drink while taking chemotherapy or at least I could not. This is my first beer in almost two years."

Harry just sat and waited he had been thinking all day. Ginny looked expectantly, "Okay ask."

Harry did not know what to ask first, he blurted out "Why Jamie for a name?"

Ginny smiled, "That is an easy one Potter. Jamie is a nickname. His birth certificate reads 'James Harry Potter Weasley'. I could not give him your last name we were not married and Jamie is short for James."

"I would like him to have my last name", said Harry.

Ginny smiled. "I would like that too. Now that he is in the wizarding world you can register him with the Ministry under your last name."

Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny waited for the next question. "Do you tell him a story about us every night?"

Ginny chuckled, "another easy one? I made the album before he was born. I wanted him or her at the time I did not know, to know about the people I love. Yes, every night he picks a picture and I tell him a story about the people in the picture."

Harry realized "That is now he knew that I was his father!"

Ginny nodded, "I never wanted you to be secret. I wanted him to know that at one time we loved each other very much."

Harry did not what to say. He asked the first thing that he thought of, "Where have you been?"

Ginny took a deep breath, "When I had to leave I went to the United States. I ended up in a place called New Orleans. It was as different as anywhere I had ever been. I lived there and had Jamie there. I worked various jobs and lived in the garage apartment of an old house near the river. My landlady took me under her wing and even babysat Jamie when I worked. It was not great but we were okay. Well until the cancer."

Harry took her empty bottle, his was only half-empty. She had finished that fast. "What happened then?"

Ginny shifted to lean further back into the cushions of the sofa. "The doctor at the clinic found the mass and he was very honest with me, he knew it was bad. I went for treatments at a hospital know for cancer treatment. That was when it really became hard trying to take care of Jamie and living in a charity run boarding house. Everyone was kind but it was still hard. If I hadn't had Jamie I think I would have given up months ago. It is the pain; it just gets worse every day."

Harry already knew his next question. "Why muggle medicine? Why not a wizard hospital?"

Ginny sighed, "Harry, the US is huge and the wizarding community is not as defined as it is here. By the time, I realized I was sick it was very advanced and there was no St. Mungo's. I really had no alternative."

Harry jumped on this, "Maybe you should go to St. Mungo's maybe they can help!"

Ginny shrugged, "I should but I am not going to get my hopes up."

Harry finally asked the really hard question. "Why did you leave?"

Ginny slowly pushed herself up. "I need another beer before I answer that. Want one?"

Harry shook his head and waited for her to return. Ginny sat back down with her fresh beer.

"I had to leave…don't you remember. We had been living here about six months. Remember Mum would not speak to me she was so mad. She kept complaining about her daughter 'living in sin' remember that? It was the night you came home after Ron had gotten drunk because Hermione was pregnant again just months after their first born was born…remember? No, well I will never forget it. You came home madder than a wet hen ranting about women being irresponsible and no man should have to put up with unwanted children. Women should just get rid of the life changing nuisance."

Harry had a blank face. "I do not remember saying that. I remember Ron being terrified about another baby."

Ginny was very still and quietly continued, "I remember every word. You see I had been to the doctor that morning and found out I was pregnant. I was already three months along. I could not tell you – you had just said you would tell me to get rid of it! I knew I could not and would not get rid of something made by you and me. So you see I had no alternative, I had to leave. We were not married, you had not proposed. I knew I was on my own."

Harry just sat there. It was all his fault. The months, years of anger and tears were because of his stupid mouth. She had left because of some stupid rant; he had just been blowing off steam and she had believed that was what he truly believed. "Ginny, I am so sorry! I was just complaining. I would never of asked you to do that."

Ginny looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I did not know that. I wanted to leave while I still loved you. If you had asked me to abort Jamie, I would have hated you. I could not take that risk."

Harry's heart was in his throat. "Why didn't you let me know when our son was born?"

"Harry, you hated the idea of pregnancy. I could not imagine how much you would hate a newborn baby." Ginny was crying.

Harry got another beer and returned sitting next to Ginny. "I should have searched for you, scoured the earth until I found you. I have been such a fool."

Ginny leaned into his shoulder. "I should have been braver. I should have trusted how much you loved me."

Harry's arm drew her closer to him. "I love you Gin, I always have, I never stopped."

Ginny's head snuggled into his shoulder, "I have missed you so much."


	5. Chapter 5

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

Much later Ginny found the strength to ask Harry if she could ask a question or two. Harry took a deep breath and nodded.

"How are Mum, Dad, and the resyt of the motley crew?" Ginny was anxious if there was bad news.

Harry relaxed. He did not realize how tense that question had made him. This was his easy question. "The Burrow is still home to your Mum and Dad. Bill and Fleur have a little girl. Charlie is engaged to another dragon handler, Percy is still a prat!"

That made Ginny giggle and smile made her face seem stress free.

Harry continued, "Fred is married to Parvati, which was unexpected. George is dating a

nice girl named Hortense…I know horrible name. Their shop has ten locations!" Harry's voice had a sense of pride when he said that. "That leaves Ron and Hermione. They are expecting number four!"

Ginny sighed. "They were all fine."

Harry's brow furrowed, "You have not spoken to any of them have you. I guess they would have told me if you had…well maybe not Percy."

Ginny shook her head. Beside Harry, not having her family had been the hardest thing.

"They deserve to know that you are here. Would you mind if I tell them?" Harry was leaning forward to see her face.

Ginny grinned at him. "I would like Jamie to meet them."

Harry returned her grin. "He does look just like me doesn't he?"

Ginny laughed again, the sound was clear and beautiful to Harry's ear. "The Weasley is in there I promise. He can cause more mischief…when he was just starting to walk – I had starting feeling bad- that son of yours wandered outside in 20 degree weather. He was happy and oblivious to the cold. I thought he would get sick, but he was fine. Scared me to death!"

Harry looked sad. "I wish I had been there."

"You will have your share of stories soon I promise." Ginny squeezed his hand. "I have another question Harry. It is personal." Harry did not stop her so she continued.

"That woman who was here last night, is it serious?" Ginny waited.

Harry knew she was going to ask that eventually. "Her name is Gabrielle Delacour."

Ginny's face showed that the pieces were falling in place. "Fleur's sister."

Harry continued, "We have been seeing each other for a couple of months. I am not in love with her!"

Ginny smiled. "She is gorgeous…maybe you should reconsider Potter!"

Harry did not fall for her taunting. "I have got my hands full right now." He had noticed Ginny was yawning, wrapping his arms around her fragile frame and he picked her up to carry her to bed.

Ginny did not resist the help and after she sat on the bed, she began to slip off her tee shirt. She stopped and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him down to sit next to her on the edge of the bed. "Harry thank you for today. It was great to talk to you again. Jamie has taken to you, I know it is a lot to ask but please think about letting him stay after I am gone." She was trying desperately not to cry or wake up Jamie.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and pulled as tight into him as he could. "Do not talk like that!" he whispered in her ear.

Ginny's hand found his cheek. "Please Harry just think about it, okay?" Ginny realized her jersey was on the floor on the other side of the bed. "Could you hand me my jersey?"

Harry stretched over Jamie and pulled the shirt out of the satchel. Ginny was unhooking her bra when Harry turned back around. He blushed.

"I am sorry am I embarrassing you?" She asked as placed her clothes in a neat pile and pulled on the jersey.

Harry gave a small smile but looking at Ginny's emaciated body scared him. She was very sick.

Ginny struggled into his old jersey then lay down trying to get out of her jeans. Harry grabbed the hems and yanked. The jeans flew off. "Thanks! I am so tired,"

Once she was settled and gotten in next to Jamie, Harry tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Nite Momma." He joked and Ginny smiled, "'Nite Poppa."

Harry spent the great portion of the remainder of the night writing notes to her family. He did not send them but rather left them on the table. He would ask her permission in the morning. Harry tried to fall asleep on the sofa but his thoughts were in the bedroom. His son and his Ginny were here and sleeping in their bed. Ginny had given him something he never knew he wanted. She had given him is own family.

"Ginny, I think we should go see your parents today." Harry knew he was pushing but time was precious.

Ginny frowned. "Don't you have a job to go to?"

Harry laughed. "It is Sunday and you know you need to do this."

He was standing next to her where she was sitting on the sofa the next morning, with his arms crossed looking exactly like a patient parent.

Kneeling down to be face to face with her Harry spoke quietly. "They would want to met their grandson."

Ginny was in pain the pill still had not started to work and she was in a cranky mood. "Can't it wait until after I am gone? Then I would not have to deal with Mum!"

Harry gave her a reproving look. "Ginny"

"I know, I know… Mum's going to go berserk. She was mad about us living together could you imagine…'Hi Mum I am home with an illegitimate child and by the way I am dying.' Harry I do not think I can do it."

Harry was still next to her and put his hands on hers. "I will be next to you and I will make it okay."

Ginny's head rested on his shoulder. "Thank you."

Jamie bonded into the room. "I pottied all by myself! I washed my hands!"

Harry stood up. "I will go clean it up!"

Ginny laughed holding out her arms as Jamie bounced into her lap. "My big boy, I am so proud of you. Jamie would you like to take a trip to visit Gram and Granddad?"

Jamie squealed. "Gram! Granddad! Yeah! Can I show them my big boy underwear?"

Ginny kept a straight face. "Sure."

Harry was back. "He did not hit the ceiling; that is something to be thankful for."

Harry felt a tugging on his pant leg. Jamie was next to him jumping up and down in great excitement. "Poppa! Poppa! We are going to take a trip to see Gram and Granddad! Are you happy? I am going to show them my big boy underwear!"

Harry's eyebrow arched. "Oh really they will be thrilled."

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "The underwear is a big deal."

Harry laughed. "I will send an owl telling them to expect us or should I go over there first, or maybe I should put everything in a note, or should we tell them face to face?"

Ginny grasped Harry's hand, "I will write the note." She took the parchment and quill.

Promptly at the suggested time Harry, Ginny, and Jamie apparated into the garden of the Burrow. Harry had been surprised that Ginny had to side along apparate. Jamie was dazed. He had never apparated before and was clinging to Harry's neck.

Ginny did not move when Harry began to walk towards the kitchen door. She stood and stared at her childhood home. Jamie quickly recovered from his first magic travel experience and had shimmed down Harry's side and was running toward the open door.

"Gram! Granddad!" Jamie was yelling at the top of his lungs.

Harry walked back to Ginny and put his arm round her shoulders. "You are okay?"

Ginny was trembling. "I am terrified."

Mr. Weasley was shocked as the little black-headed boy tried to climb up his leg as he walked out of the house and into the garden.

"Granddad we are here!" Jamie was beaming as Arthur Weasley picked him up. Looking at the child and then at Harry and Ginny walking towards him, he understood.

Arthur picked up the excited squirming child, "What is your name?"

Jamie smiled a very proud smile, "James Harry Potter Weasley!"

Arthur laughed. "That is a very big name for a little boy."

Jamie looked insulted. "I am a big boy! I have big boy underwear and I can use a potty. Do you want to see?"

Arthur coughed to cover a laugh. "Is that you mum and dad coming in?"

Jamie smiled again, "Yep, Poppa did something funny and we all just got here. It made my tummy hurt."

Ginny and Harry had walked up to the doorway to join them. Arthur looked at his daughter; she was his little girl. Her eyes were the same.

Arthur looked at Harry and handed Jamie over to him. "I believe this is yours" as he then turned to hug his daughter.

"Ginny" he whispered grabbing her close.

Ginny was sobbing. "Dad! I have missed you," as her arms flew around his neck.

Molly Weasley walked up from the shadows of the interior; she looked as terrified as Ginny had been moments before. "Harry" was all she said as she looked from Harry to Jamie and back again.

Harry smiled. "This is our son, Jamie."

Molly nodded, "Hello Jamie. I am…"

Jamie reached for her to take him. "You are my Gram. Momma tells me stories all the time."

Molly's arms were wrapped tightly around her grandson. "She does?"

Ginny was looking at her mother waiting for the screams or worse the silence.

Molly gave Jamie a squeeze and handed him back to Harry. Turning to Ginny, she pulled her daughter into a hug. "Ginny I am so very glad you are home."

Jamie had had enough of all the hugging and mushy stuff. Harry put him down. "Poppa can go I play now?"

Harry looked down. "Sure son, make sure to stay in the garden."

Jamie skipped off as Ginny looked at Harry; he quickly set wards to keep Jamie in the garden.

Molly pulled Ginny into the house and sat with her of the settee in the parlor. Arthur followed with Harry checking on Jamie before walking in.

"When did you get back Ginny?" asked Molly.

Ginny turned to face her parents. "Jamie and I flew in Friday night late. I took him straight to Harry's."

Molly's face showed her confusion. "Why didn't you come here?"

"I wanted Harry to be the first to know about Jamie. He deserved that much." Ginny was trying to be honest.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Where have you been?"

Ginny looked into his eyes and saw the pain that her absence had caused. "I went to United States. In a city called Houston towards the end. There is a great medical center there."

Harry watched to see if either parent caught on that last part.

Molly was horrified; she had been studying her daughter. "Don't they have food in this House-ton?"

Ginny smiled at her mother. "Yes Mum there is food in Houston, but I have not had much of an appetite."

Harry sat down next to Ginny, he took her hands in his, and she looked in his face taking a deep breath she started. "Mum, Dad I brought Jamie home because…" she sobbed. Harry pulled into his arms and whispered in her ear. "… Because Harry will need to take care of him soon. I am not going to be able to soon."

Molly offered, "We can watch him for a while if you like, if you need a break."

Ginny shook her head. "No, Mum, thank you, Harry might take you up on your offer later, but I wanted to make sure Jamie was with Harry, his father, before it was too late."

Arthur spoke, "What are you not telling us Ginny?"

Ginny looked at her dad, his face was white. "I am dying dad. I have a very aggressive cancer. The doctors in the U.S. think that I have maybe a month. So you see I had to get Jamie to Harry. I have to somehow convince Harry to take him, raise him because I will not be here."

No one spoke, tears were pouring down Moll's face. "No. No, there must be a mistake Ginny. You said doctor what about a healer? St. Mungo's?"

Ginny gave a tiny laugh, "I will be thrilled if the healers at St. Mungo's say something different. Harry was going to take me. I have trouble getting around; the chemotherapy practically destroyed my magic."

Molly looked at Harry. "How are you feeling about all of this?"

Harry wanted to be truthful. "I feel anger and shock; happiness and despair, but most of all I feel joy; joy at having Ginny to talk to and joy at having a son."

His answer took Ginny by surprise. "Really?"

"Really." Ginny leaned against him.

"Poppa!" Jamie had come to the open window. "Poppa can keep this?" he asked as he held up a squirming green grade snake.

Molly screamed but Arthur and Harry roared in unison, "I do not think so son!"

Harry was chuckling when he looked down at Ginny. She had fallen asleep. It was in moments like that he realized how sick she was.

________________________________________________________________________

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. It is astounding to me how many people have enjoyed it. Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

Harry had promised Ginny that morning that he would answer her parents' questions if everything became too much for her to handle. Ginny had smiled when he baulked at the idea. "I trust you," she had assured him.

Ginny was asleep and the Weasley's had more questions. Harry looked at Molly. "Can I put her in bed in her room? She needs to rest. Apperating was hard for her."

Molly nodded as she tried to stop crying. Harry carried Ginny upstairs to the only girly room in the house. Harry realized that the room looked the same as when he used to sneak in and visit Ginny in the middle of the night on school holidays.

Ginny smiled at Harry when her head touched the pillow. "Harry, do you remember the first time?"

Harry sat on the edge of the bed. "Of course." It was the night he had returned from the war and Ginny was not expecting him. He had showered and waited until the house was silent before he got under the covers with Ginny.

Her skin was so soft and she wanted him. Harry thought he had gone to heaven. They had waited for each other for so long and that night started he beginning of their future. As they made love, Harry knew he had found his home.

Coming back from his memory, Harry grinned at Ginny, he whispered, "That is something I will never forget."

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep. I will check on Jamie." Ginny nodded as she drifted off.

Harry found his son in the kitchen, being doted on by his grandparents. Harry's heart leapt when Jamie's face lit up. "Poppa! Gram can make food!"

Harry walked to the table. "She is a very good cook." Looking at Molly, he wanted to reassure her. "Jamie and I made waffles yesterday, didn't we?"

Jamie nodded his head. "They were good. Momma cut them up for me."

Jamie hopped into Arthur's lap as Molly brought him a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice.

Jamie's nose wrinkled at the new type of juice, Harry was stern. "You have to try it before you can say no thank you."

Jamie looked at his father. "Okay." Trying the juice made him smile and Jamie asked for more.

Molly seeing that Jamie was occupied asked Harry, "Did she say why she left?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, because of a stupid statement of mine about unplanned pregnancies. She was already pregnant with…" He looked at Jaime. "She thought I would not want a family."

Molly was stricken. "Why didn't she come here?"

Harry sighed. "You had not spoken to her in six months remember? She felt alone."

Molly's tears were flowing down her face. "I was a fool."

Harry understood. "So was I, I should have searched for her everywhere, anywhere instead of sitting at home with my wounded pride."

Harry took the chance to break the tension with an idea he needed help with. "Could you help me with a party this week? It is Jamie's fourth birthday and I would like to have a real party for him and for Ginny at my flat."

Molly smiled. "That would be lovely dear when?"

Harry grinned. "Apparently Jamie and I share a birthday."

Molly clapped her hands in delight. "Wednesday it is!"

Harry was touched that Molly remembered his birthday. "Yes!"

Molly smiled. "I always remember my children's birthdays. Leave the party to me. I'll make the arrangements if you want."

"Thank you Molly," Harry was greatly relieved, but "I have another favor to ask…could you watch Jamie tomorrow? I want to take Ginny to St. Mungo's. Maybe there is something they can do." Harry had tears in his eyes.

"I will be there first thing."

Molly was sobbing in Arthur's arms as soon as Ginny, Harry, and Jamie left. "She's my baby. I can't lose her."

Arthur's eyes were red. "Maybe St. Mungo's can help. No matter what, I am thankful we have her right now."

After taking a nap and getting home, Ginny was feeling better and offered to make dinner. Harry jumped at the chance for Ginny's world famous penne chicken and armed with a grocery list and Jamie went to the market.

Ginny took the opportunity to sit in the living room and take a moment to relish how truly good it was to be back. She had done what she felt she had to at the time but she loved being with her family. The feeling she felt when she saw her Mum was like waking up on Christmas morning. There had been times when she had fighting for her life that she thought she would not ever see her family again. To walk into the Burrow and have her mother hug her was a dream come true.

Not being able to do magic did not matter to her. That was not what was important it was the entire wizarding world that meant home to Ginny and would be home Jamie. Ginny's head had just sunk further into the sofa pillows when a face appeared in the fireplace.

"Harry! Harry mate are you home?" It was Ron. Ginny smiled at her brother when he realized who he was looking at.

"Ginny? Hold on I am coming over." Ron Weasley stepped out of the fire and was standing next to her in an instant.

"Ginny, you're here." Her brother grabbed and hugged her tight, spinning her around in circles.

"Does Harry know you are back?" Ginny felt dizzy from the squeeze and the twirling.

"Hello Ron. Yes he knows I am here. So do Mum and Dad."

Ron looked at his little sister she looked horrible. "You on a diet or something? You look terrible, hold on."

Ron threw floo powder into the fireplace. "Hermione come quick, bring the kids. Ginny's here at Harry's. Tell George, Bill, Fred, Charlie, and okay fine tell Percy if you must. Hurry Hermione! I'll make sure she doesn't leave!"

Within ten minutes all of her siblings were surrounding Ginny. Her brothers, their wives or girlfriend, their children, everyone was standing staring at the prodigal sister return.

Hermione broke the silence. "Ginny, I am so glad to see you. Where have you been?"

Ginny had to sit down this was too much. "I have been in the U.S."

Before anyone could speak, the front door opened and Jamie started to run in. "Momma!" He stopped when he saw the crowd. Jamie hid behind Harry's legs trying to peak between them. Harry put down the market bags and picked up Jamie. Looking at the gathered faces, the thought that now he did not have to send owls. Jamie was hiding his face in Harry's neck; his reaction was the complete opposite to meeting his grandparents.

The family was staring at him and Jamie started to cry. "Poppa."

Harry kissed his head. "It's okay. You have seen pictures of almost everyone. They are all your family, uncles, aunts, cousins…well everybody just about."

Harry had heard the collective gasp when Jamie called him Poppa. He grinned while he watched the heads volley between looking at Jamie, Ginny, and him. Harry's attention was draw to Ginny she looked lost.

Harry took the bull by the horns. "I guess introductions are in order. I am Harry, in case you forgot the bewildered red head over there is Ginny and this little shy creature is our son, Jamie. Jamie, can you look at all the nice people?" Jamie peaked out from Harry's shoulder with a smile.

It was the oldest brother, Bill that broke the awkward silence. "Can I help you with the groceries Harry?" Bill moved to bring the bags into the kitchen.

Ginny could not move. It never occurred to her that her entire family would show up at once to be introduced to Jamie. Pavarti, Hermione, Fleur and Hortense had collected the children in the kitchen while the siblings gathered around the now seated Harry, Jamie and Ginny. Hermione yelled out from the kitchen, "We will make some dinner for everyone. Okay Harry?"

Harry was nervous the stern faces of all the Weasley brothers was scary. "That would be great, thanks Hermione." He was watching Ginny's brothers approach like a pack of wolves.

Charlie looked the maddest. "You have a son and you never told us? How could you Ginny? We have been so worried…" Ginny was shaking; Harry raised his hand to stop any further conversation.

"Just a minute boys, we can have this conversation. First let me introduce Jamie to his cousins." Harry did not want his son to hear this, with Jamie in his arms Harry walked into the kitchen.

Looking at Hermione Harry spoke softly to Jamie, "Jamie, this is your Aunt Hermione. She is so excited to meet you. She and Uncle Ron have a little boy almost your exact age. His name is Art. I bet if you ask him he is wearing big boy underwear too!"

Jamie wiggled down and stared at his cousin. "I can pee standing up can you?" Art nodded.

Hermione looked at Harry was shooed him out of the kitchen. "He will be fine go back to the inquisition."

Harry turned the living room and saw Ginny shrinking into the corner of the sofa. He bravely walked into the center of the group and sat down next to Ginny, pulling her into his arms. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I am here, and we will get through this together. Okay?"

Ginny nodded.

The interrogation began.

Harry took the brunt of the anger from the Weasley brothers. Patiently he explained how he terrified Ginny into believing that leaving was her only alternative. Harry took full responsibility for not searching harder to find her.

Harry's voice cracked when he spoke of how sad it made him not have been there when Jamie was born.

Ginny was sobbing as each of her brothers spoke of their regret for not trying harder to find her. It was Ron who asked the hardest question. "Why now? Why did you come back now?

Ginny looked at Harry. "Because Harry needs to take Jamie; I had to make sure Harry would take our son."

"But why?" Fred was insisting on an answer.

"Because according to the doctors in the States, in two months I will be dead." That admission broke Ginny's resolve and she fled to the bedroom.

Harry sat perfectly still. The truth was out and it did not set him free, it broke his heart.

George looked at Harry. "What the bloody hell is going on Potter?" The tears in George's eyes spoke of his fears.

Harry simply repeated what Ginny had told him. "Ovarian cancer…very aggressive…very advanced. She has been fighting it for a year and a half but muggle doctors said it is just a matter of time. She came home to me to you to us to die."

Harry heard the sobs from the kitchen. He realized that now everyone knew. "Excuse me." Harry went into the bedroom; Ginny was on the bed balled up. He crawled up next to her and held her next to him. Neither spoke. After a few moments, Ginny turned in his arms to face Harry.

"I don't want to do this Harry."

Harry started to let go of her.

"No not that that I like. No, I do not want to cry, wept, and hide away. I want to spend happy time with you, with Jamie, and with my family. Can we do that?"

Harry kissed her forehead. "Yep we can! Come on." Pulling Ginny up, they walked back into the living room. Everyone was silent when the two appeared. Harry looked at Ginny then at the crowd. Not missing a beat Harry asked the crowd, "What is for dinner?" The laughter was healing.

Jamie was happy as Ginny introduced him to all of his relatives. Sitting in his mother's lap, Jamie was asking all kinds of questions. Harry watched his son from the doorway to the kitchen. Jamie's smile was the brightest when he looked at his mother. Ginny was happy and that made Jamie happy. Harry was slowly finishing his butterbeer when he saw that Hermione was watching Ginny. He walked to his dear friend.

"The smile looks good on her doesn't?" Harry asked Hermione.

"She looks so fragile." Hermione sobbed into Harry's shoulder as they stood together.

Harry's arm rubbed Hermione back. "She is stronger than anyone realized. She has done an amazing job raising Jamie. He is great!"

Hermione smiled at Harry the smile on his face was an exact replica of Jamie's.

Hermione waited until people began to leave before she approached Ginny. She wanted her dear friend all to herself. It was late and Jamie had fallen asleep in Harry's lap as the family sat talking. Ron was holding a sleeping Art. Hermione had sent their other two children home with Bill and Fleur hours ago.

Ginny looked tired but did not want the evening to end. The foursome was all that was left and they were enjoying the quite conversation. Ron pointed out, "Art and Jamie will be in the same year at Hogwarts you know."

Ginny laughed. "Hopefully Jamie will be over showing everyone his 'big boy underwear' by then."

Hermione was the first to recover from the laughter. "Where are you staying Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Harry then answered. "Here. It just kind of happened. I guess it is the best for Jamie to be familiar with this place. It will make it easier for Harry when he has Jamie alone."

Hermione nodded. "You are so brave, having a baby alone. I couldn't do it with out Ron."

Ginny chuckled. "Brave or idiot…I am not sure but I got by. Jamie is tough."

Harry was watching his girls. He always thought of Hermione and Ginny as his girls, the ones he could always count on, the ones that stood by his side and made his life normal. Their friendship was natural not strained by prolonged absence. Harry loved watching them chat. Looking closer at Ginny, Harry realized she looked very tired.

Harry cleared his throat, "It is getting late and we have an early day tomorrow. I am going with Ginny to St. Mungo's so wish us luck!"

"Really?" Hermione looked anxious. "Do you need us to watch Jamie?"

Ginny shook her head. "Harry asked Mum to come over while we are gone but it might be a great if you could check on them."

Hermione was assuring Ginny that she would gladly check on Jamie and Molly in the morning when Ron stood up quickly.

"Time to go Hermione…Art just peed in his sleep."

Harry laughed.

Ron groaned as he helped Hermione up from the sofa. "Very funny you will find out Harry. Parenthood is always interesting."

________________________________________________________________________

_Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to let me know what they think of this story!_

_C_


	7. Chapter 7

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_You might want to get the tissues._

________________________________________________________________________

Harry shooed Ginny off to change for bed while he cleaned up the kitchen. It took Harry longer than he planned and when he finished and entered the bedroom he found a miserably tired Ginny trying to wrestle a sleeping Jamie into his pajamas. Tears slid down Ginny's face as she tried to slip the jersey over Jamie's head. It took to much strength to lift the tiny boy up and she was frustrated and in pain.

Harry took over the job and Ginny gratefully let him. Jamie was quickly sorted out and Ginny changed into her jersey and sank down into the pillows next to Jamie. Harry just stood next to the bed and watched the two. Ginny noticed a look of longing in Harry's eyes. The sofa was too short and too lumpy to have been comfortable.

"There is plenty of room for you here. Jamie can sleep in the middle." Ginny could tell he was tempted. "Harry, no strings I promise."

When Harry saw how deeply Jamie was sleeping he wanted nothing more than to join them. His head was pounding and his back was miserable.

"You don't mind?" Ginny shook her head.

Harry pulled on his pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt before getting in on his side of the bed. His body relaxed for the first time since Ginny arrived. Turning on his side to face Ginny, he looked down at the sleeping face of his son.

"He looks like an angel when he sleeps," whispered Ginny.

Harry grinned. "He is amazing. Thank you Ginny. Thank you for giving me a son." Without thinking he stretched over and kissed Ginny. Ginny tried not to make too much of it. Looking down she mumbled, "Goodnight Poppa!"

Harry opened an eye, it was too early and something was different. Looking next to him was Ginny. She was snuggled up to his side. Where was Jamie? Opening the other eye Harry looked around the room. The boy was not there. Quietly getting out of bed, Harry tiptoed into the living room, he thought he heard humming. Jamie was lying on his back in front of the fireplace and he was making his play cars circle in the air above his head. Once again Harry was taken back by how powerful his son was.

Harry decided to leave well enough alone and headed back to bed. Slipping in next to Ginny, he pulled her close to him snuggling his nose into her short-cropped hair. His heart prayed, "Please let this last for a while."

Hours later Ginny stirred and stretched. She had slept better than she had in years. She looked down Harry's hands were on her hips. "Where is Jamie?"

Harry was groggy. "Playing in the living room."

Ginny nodded and Harry pulled her closer. "Pretend we are still sleeping okay?"

Ginny smiled into her pillow. "Just for a few minutes before Mr. Energy comes bounding in."

Jamie bounced on top of Harry. "Poppa! Gram is here!"

Harry looked at the clock on the bedside table, they had overslept. "Ginny wake up! We need to get started."

Ginny started to get out of bed but was stopped by the crippling pain in her abdomen. She winched and took as deep a breath as she panted until the pain subsided. Everyday the pain got a little bit worse and harder to endure. Ginny's eyes welled; this is when she was graphically reminded that she was fighting a losing battle. Harry was already up and kneeling next to her "You okay? What can I do?"

Ginny leaned into Harry, her forehead resting on his shoulder. "It just always surprises me how much it hurts." Harry wrapped his arms around his Ginny as Jamie continued to jump on the bed. "Gram is making pancakes!"

"Jamie why don't you go let Gram that Mum and I will be there is just a moment. Can you do that for me?" Harry was hoping to distract the boy from his mother's distress.

Jamie jumped hard and the bed jolted making Ginny groaned. Jamie was so proud of his jumping ability he did not notice his mother's struggle to maintain her composure. Harry waited until Jamie was out of the room before he focused on Ginny. "Do you want to leave now for the healers?"

Ginny tried to stand and with Harry's help she succeeded. "Mum is making pancakes didn't you hear? I will be okay just as soon as I take my medicine. It will take a while but I will be okay."

Molly had the platter of pancakes in the center of the table and was helping Jamie cut his up. "There you are! Do you want one or two Ginny?"

Ginny sat next to her son. "Actually, I wound love a cup of tea." She was searching her satchel for the correct bottle of pills.

Harry filled an empty plate with pancakes and kept up a conversation between bites. He noticed Ginny's face relax after a cup of tea and her medicine. In that instant, Harry made a decision that required him to run an errand before their scheduled appointment. He swallowed the last of his pancakes and washed it down with his tea before he stood up.

"I have to go out for a bit this morning. I will be back before we need to leave for the appointment. I shouldn't be long." Harry looked at Ginny.

Ginny smiled as she reached for Jamie's plate. She started picking at the remaining pancakes. "I will be ready."

Harry apparated into his office. His appearance did not cause a pause in the scurrying and organized chaos of the office. Harry checked for his messages and made his way to his boss's office. The door to Kingsley's office was ajar and Harry knocked as he walked in.

"Harry? I got your owl requesting today off I am surprised to see you here." Kingsley came from behind his desk to greet his best employee. "I heard that Ginny is back." He directed Harry to join him sitting in chairs next to the fireplace.

Harry was surprised. Kingsley smiled and clarified for him. "Arthur is thrilled to have her back."

Harry sat across from his boss. "That's why I am here sir."

Kingsley laughed. "We have been friends for long enough for you to call me Kingsley."

Of course thought Harry. "What exactly did Arthur tell you?"

Kingsley looked a little embarrassed. "He was raving about Jamie. Congratulations Harry."

Harry grinned. "Me a dad? Imagine!"

Harry cleared his throat, "Kingsley right, well the thing is I need to tender my resignation from the force."

"What? What ever for?" Kingsley was stunned.

"It is Ginny, she sick…very sick in fact." Harry was twisting his hands; "I am taking her to St. Mungo's this morning. We are hoping the healers there will be able to help her. The Muggle doctors in the States told her she only had a couple of months. So you see I have to, I want to spend all the time she has left with her and Jamie."

The news obviously shocked his boss and it took quite a few minutes before either of them made a sound. Kingsley sighed. "Okay, I won't try to talk you out of your decision as much as I hate to lose you, I understand. But Harry if in the future if you want to reconsider my door is always open."

Harry stood and walked to the door. "Thank you sir, Kingsley, thank you for understanding."

Kingsley put his hand on the door. "Harry you are a great auror, I know you will be an even better father."

Ginny was worried, the pain was getting worse despite the medicine and it was making it hard to concentrate. She needed to try and focus there was still so much she wanted to do and say, Jamie needed her.

Harry noticed the pain etched on her face when he returned. She was distracted, she was looking out into the room and it took a couple of attempts before she responded to his call. Jamie was still playing with his cars and Molly had finished tiding up the kitchen from breakfast.

"Ginny are you ready?" Harry was concerned.

Ginny looked at him. "Promise me something okay?"

Harry sat next to her. "Sure if I can what?"

Ginny's eyes were red. "Promise me you won't let me die alone in a hospital. I want to be home with family, not in a cold foreign bed with no one. Please, Harry promise me."

It took Harry a few seconds to choke back his tears. "Ginny, I promise. Why are you bringing this up now?"

Ginny looked out to the room again. "The pain is worse. I am losing the battle Harry." She slumped against Harry. "I am scared…not of dying but of the pain. I want to remember everything not be lost in a fog of pain."

Harry was stroking her hair his tears falling where his hands had just been. They were silent.

"Momma! Gram is going to a D alley. What is a D alley?"

Ginny looked at her son puzzled. Molly walked up behind Jamie. "Diagon Alley…for a little shopping…if that is okay?"

Harry smiled. "Jamie, you promise to hold Gram's hand to keep her safe?"

"Yes, Poppa I promise!" Jamie was bouncing next to his grandmother.

"Have fun son and thank you Molly. Ginny lets go." Harry was holding out his hands to help Ginny stand.

Harry looked at Jamie and Molly. "I will let you know"

Harry could not believe the number of questions the information desk asked before they were directed to the correct floor. Ginny was quite. She appeared to be somewhere in her mind. Harry kept his arm around her waist guiding her through the corridors. As they arrived at the correct department, Ginny was asked more questions. Harry just sat next to her listening. He was startled out of his stupor when the healer requested Ginny the follow him to the examination room.

Harry began to follow behind when the healer asked him, "Are you her husband?"

Harry shook his head.

"Next of kin?"

Again Harry answered no.

The healer announced, "Only husbands or next of kin allowed in the examination rooms."

Ginny smiled weakly. "I will be okay…wait?"

Harry nodded. "I will be right here."

His mind was churning, 'I should be in there, I should have insisted!'

A little voice in the back of his head spoke. 'you never married her, she did everything for you, waited for you, went against her family and lived with you…even left you so she could give you a son and did you ever think to marry her?'

Harry realized this was truly all his fault, he had always assumed they would get married but never got up the courage to ask. Ginny would have been with him all this time if he had just done the right thing. Harry was horrified, she was going to leave him and he hadn't done the one he always meant to do.

If he asked her now she would think it was out of sympathy. Harry debated with himself; did he want to marry Ginny? And if he did was he doing it out of pity? Harry just pondered. He waited for what seemed like hours for Ginny to come back and with each minute that passed he was more and more certain, he wanted to be her husband, he wanted to be next to her, he wanted Ginny not because she was dying but because she was his Ginny.

Harry stood up as Ginny came toward him. "The healer wants to talk to me in his office. I said only if you come with me."

Harry smiled and put his arm around her. "I would not be anywhere else."

Healer Carter opened the door for them to his office. "Ms. Weasley and …"

Ginny offered, "This is Harry, Harry Potter, he is the father of my son Jamie."

"Yes, right, Mr. Potter please, if both of you would take a seat." Healer Carter was indicating the unoccupied chairs in front of his desk.

"Ms. Weasley the results of our test confirm what you have told us; your cancer is advanced." Healer Carter was consulting numerous files on his desk.

Ginny nodded, she hadn't expected any miracles.

"But," the healer continued, "we can offer options."

Harry's heart had flipped when he heard the term options, "What do you mean options?"

Healer Carter turned the files over and looked earnestly at the couple. "There have been advancements in containment potions; really exciting work actually."

Harry pushed for more. "What are containment potions?"

Ginny was listening intently.

"Containment potions are cutting edge in medical magic. The magically enhanced potion actually contains the aggressive cancer and restricts its growth. The clinical trials have produced every encouraging results, prolonged life expectancy by on average six months some time a year."

Ginny looked up maybe there was a glimmer. "What about the pain?"

Healer Carter smiled, "That is another great thing about the containment potion; it completely contains the cancer and therefore blocking vast majority of pain. Now the outcome has been different for each patient but overall it has made the difference."

Ginny grinned at Harry and then asked Healer Carter, "Do I qualify as a possible participant for the trial?"

Healer Carter smiled and nodded as he stood to pick up a wooden box that was sitting on top of a stack of books next to his desk. Coming around the desk he handed Ginny the box.

"These are yours. The green murky ones are the containment potions you will take one of them twice a day and the others are various assorted restorative potions that will be taken as per the schedule in the box. I will want to see you every other week here at St. Mungo's."

Healer Carter reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of sliver liquid. "This is the initial containment potion. If you want to you can get started now."

Ginny did not hesitate she took the offered vial and swallowed the contents is one gulp. It wasn't horrible; she could gladly swallow that twice a day if it meant that she could have hope.

"This box should last for two weeks and like I said the instructions are inside. Your pain should diminish over the next day or so as you take more potions. Looking at your face I am assuming this is welcome news." Healer Carter was beaming.

Ginny was grinning and Harry was ecstatic any extra time was welcome. Standing up Harry shook Healer Carter's hand. "Thank you very much! Yes it is great news for us!"

Ginny took Harry's arm and together they walked out of the office and in the hallway Ginny squealed of delight. Harry took the box from Ginny and with a flick sent it back to his flat. As they walked into the daylight hand in hand Harry could not help himself, he pulled Ginny into his arms and kissed her.

"We have more time did you hear? We have more time!" He whispered in her ear. Ginny was laughing, "Yes time!"

________________________________________________________________________

_This is what I wished I could have done for my sister-in-law. She died from pancreatic cancer in '04. I just wanted to take away the pain._


	8. Chapter 8

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

Arriving back home, Harry and Ginny were alone. Molly and Jamie were still out. Harry made them both a cup of tea and they settled comfortably on the sofa. Ginny's head was resting against the back and her eyes were closed. Her face was much more relaxed that before they left for their appointment. Harry was enjoying the quite; his home hadn't been quite since his son arrived. He liked having Jamie and Ginny living with him but quite was nice.

Ginny's eyes were closed but she knew that Harry was starting at her. "Shouldn't you be going to work?" She asked as she opened one eye and looked at Harry. The pain was already a little better.

Harry yawned and turned to face the fireplace, "Nope!"

Ginny raised her head and turned to him. "Are you taking vacation time?"

"Nope!"

Ginny sat up and gave Harry a considering look. "Not that is any of my business…you must have taken a sick day," she said decidedly.

"Nope!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and concentrating on Harry's grinning face. "What are you up to?"

Harry stretched out his legs and crossed his arms behind his head. "I quit."

Ginny slapped his arm. "Yeah right, now what is really going on?"

Harry turned and looked her directly in her face. "I am officially unemployed."

"Harry! But…you love being an auror!" Ginny finally believed him

Harry smiled at Ginny. "Not as much as I love being here with you and Jamie."

"Harry!" Ginny was horrified. "I did not come here to destroy your life. I do not expect you to drop everything, change you life for me. I know you care about Jamie, I can see it in your face but Harry you know you must hate me for being a coward. I cannot expect you to pretend you love me and want to be together like before…I hurt you too much for that. I do not need your pity!" Ginny had worked up to a righteous indignation.

Harry looked furious. "You are right you don't need my pity.

Harry's voice was cold. "I agree but understand this, I never hated you ever. I don't pretend. I admit I was angry, I was hurt, but I realized that I am just as much to blame for that. How could I have not noticed your insecurity before? What kind of man doesn't make the woman he loves feels secure in their relationship. I took you for granted instead of working to let you know how much you meant to me. Ginny" his tone was much gentler, "my life stopped when you left. It started again when you came back. I have tried to live without you. I just did not want to."

Ginny was crying and sighing she melted into Harry's side. "Harry ,I can not fight you. I believe you…you want to be here. I just feel guilty about all of this."

Harry was kissing her forehead. "Don't feel guilty…well okay maybe a little!"

Ginny pinched his side "I just feel grateful."

Harry smiled. "Ginny, we have time."

"Gram, I don't want to take a nap! Can I have that funny juice?" Jamie came in skipping the flat.

Harry put his finger to his lips. "Shhhhh! Momma is taking a nap."

Ginny was curled in Harry's arms. Her face looked peaceful. Mrs. Weasley followed Jamie into the flat; her heart lurched to see Ginny asleep. Harry shifted Ginny and got up scooping Jamie up in is arms. The threesome walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley put down her packages and Harry got Jamie is 'funny juice'

"So how did the appointment go? Can they help her?" Molly's eyes showed her fear.

Harry looked at his son. "How about you take your cars and go play on the bed okay?"

Jamie put his glass in the sink and went to play. Harry looked at Molly.

"They agreed it was advanced but there are new potions. One in particular that can help to contain the cancer, slow down the progress. It will help to keep her out of pain. It is also very possible that it will her more time, maybe even six months." Harry was smiling despite his tears. "That is good right?"

Molly wiped her tears away. "That is good."

Ginny was up. Hearing Harry and her mother talking she walked into the kitchen. "What is in the package? Hello Mum." Ginny gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and stood next to Harry.

Harry pulled her close. "Good nap?"

Ginny nodded.

He asked, "How is the pain?"

Ginny thought for a minute. "It is no worse than yesterday definitely better that this morning. This morning was awful."

Harry sighed.

"So Mum why all the packages?"

Molly looked at Harry. "You haven't told her yet?"

Harry looked sheepish. "I was waiting until after we saw the healer."

Harry looked at Ginny. She was still standing next to his chair. He thought for a second of getting out of hitting range. He wasn't sure if Ginny was going to like his idea for a party. He decided to stay were he was and brave her wrath.

"Don't get angry but I was planning a birthday party for Jamie, kind of big bash here on Wednesday evening." Harry waited for Ginny to explode.

"That's a wonderful idea. He will love it!" Ginny sat down. "He's never had a proper Weasley celebration. That is so kind of you Harry but it is your birthday too."

Harry was happy, Ginny's positive response made him smile. "Maybe you can put my name on the cake too!"

Molly looked please with the idea. "We can do that it you like."

Ginny frowned. "Does Jamie know?'

Harry shook his head. "I thought it could be a surprise for him."

Ginny laughed and sat down. "That is a very bad idea. He would run and hide. Four year olds do not like surprises with lots if people. We should tell him about the party. Let him participate. He will love getting ready." Ginny was certain.

"Okay then, Jamie come here please Poppa needs to talk to you!" Harry yelled into the living room.

Jamie came bouncing in. "Momma! You woke up!" and he sat in her lap.

"Jamie did you know that your birthday is in two days?" Harry asked.

Jamie nodded; "I am going to be four!" he was beaming.

Harry asked, "I want to have a party for you. That means lots of people will come over to eat cake and give you presents."

Jamie looked at Ginny. "I like cake and I like presents!"

Ginny hugged him hard. "So then you will love your birthday party."

Harry watched Jaime squirm under Ginny's kisses. "Momma! I 'm a big boy!"

Molly grinned. "They grow up so quick!"

Ginny helped her mother put away the packages. As causally as she could, Molly mentioned how well the three of them were getting along.

"Jamie has taken a shine to Harry hasn't he?" Ginny smiled. "They are so alike it is scary. When we were in New Orleans, it is what kept me from packing it in. He reminded me of how lucky I was to have loved Harry."

Molly ventured another question. "Are you and Harry back together?"

Ginny looked shocked. "Mother!" But after thinking about it for a minute Ginny was honest, "I have no idea."

Ginny wanted to change the subject, "Did Hermione check in today?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "A couple of times, did you think I couldn't handle him?"

Ginny smiled back. "Hermione just wanted to be helpful."

Molly nodded as she gathered her things and bent down to kiss her daughter's cheek before leaving. "I know dear. Floo me later."

Harry walked into the bedroom from the living room and playing cars with Jamie. "What do you want to do about dinner?"

Ginny was sitting on the floor sorting through her luggage. She had piled the clean clothes away from the dirty, all the while wondering if Harry knew of a muggle Laundromat. Distracted Ginny did not answer Harry's question.

Harry drew closer and asked, "What are you thinking about?" as he sat down next to her on the floor.

"That I did not realize how much I missed magic." She replied, "I like being here. It feels like home, I hope this potion works."

Ginny finished sorting the laundry and shifted to face Harry. "I know I made the right decision coming back. Jamie is so happy. I wish I could close my eyes and be in your arms making…" Ginny abruptly stopped her daydream, "I am sorry I got carried away."

She turned back to the clothes pile and started to fold them, she was embarrassed.

Harry was the one now lost in his thoughts; he did not consider that their relationship could be physical. He was so focused on getting to know Jamie and taking care of Ginny. He knew he was thrilled to hold her and loved the couple of kisses that they had shared, but making love with Ginny again? It seemed that he would be asking too much.

Ginny had found her composure and looked at Harry. "What do you want for dinner?"

Harry laughed. "I just asked you that."

Ginny was perplexed. "You did?"

Harry took her hand. "We have leftovers from Hermione. Is that okay?"

Ginny nodded. "I am exhausted, how about an early night?"

Harry went to warm up the dinner and Ginny and Jamie washed up and joined him in the kitchen.

Jamie did not shock Harry when he ran around naked before his bath and it was Harry who told him his story from the photo album. Jamie picked a picture of Ron and Harry at the Qudditch World Cup. Harry regaled his son with tales of flying brooms and enchanted balls. Jamie was asleep before Harry finished. Looking down at Jamie's face, Harry was certain he liked being a father.

Ginny was in the kitchen staring at the all of the instructions from the healer. Sorting out the various potions, she was working on setting up a system of which potion to take when. Harry watched from the doorway as Ginny promptly took all her n nighttime potions and made a face.

Harry walked to the table and laughed at the face. "You have to take them no matter how awful they taste!"

Ginny nodded as she worked to rid her mouth of the last of the potion. "It tastes like pooh!"

Harry grabbed her from behind and gave her a bear hug. "Pooh or not it will make you feel better."

Ginny giggled, his breath was racing down her neck. "I am going to take a hot bath."

Harry let go her and watched walk away. "Call me if you want me to scrub your back."

Ginny turned and winked at him. "Only if you promise to have 'naked time' with Jamie!"

Harry blushed, "Ginny!"

She had already turned and walked away.

Harry sat in the living room in front of the fireplace. He was picturing how their lives should have been. Ginny pregnant and him feeling the baby kick. Harry could see himself coaching Ginny through labor and holding Jamie for the first time. Harry realized he had to stop. His life was the way he had made it. He needed to be thankful for having Ginny and Jamie now. He realized Ginny had been in the bathtub a longtime.

Quietly he opened the bathroom door walking in he saw Ginny had fallen asleep. The water was still warm but the water had dissipated.

Harry could see the toll the cancer had taken on Ginny's body. The body he had loved and knew like his own was changed. He saw a long thin pink scar between her hips. Harry realized that must be from her surgery. She was so thin he could see her ribs and Harry noticed the medical IV was gone. The healers at St. Mungos' must have removed it.

Harry whispered her name. Ginny stirred looking up she smiled at Harry. "It was a great dream…I was floating in the pond at the Burrow…"

Harry had gotten a towel while Ginny stood up and once she stepped out of the tub Harry wrapped the towel around her. Ginny rubbed herself with the towel. Harry watched her skin turn pink from the friction. He realized he wanted to kiss her fresh clean skin, he wanted her.

Ginny picked up her jersey that she had left on the counter and dropping the towel she lifted her arms up to slip the jersey over her head. Harry groaned; it was all he could do not to crush her into him. Ginny picked up the towel and hung it on the rack to dry. She looked at Harry and gave him a sleepy smile. Harry watched her walk to the bed, her jersey barely covering her bottom and with a jolt Harry realized she did not have on pants.

Crawling into the bed, Ginny watched Jamie. He was tossing and turning in his sleep. It was going to be a rough night. Jamie could be very active in his sleep. Ginny had woken up many times with a foot in her ear or a knee in her stomach.

"Harry, this might not work. He is having an active night." Ginny said.

Harry walked over and watched his sleeping son wriggle and move. It would be impossible for all of them to sleep in one bed.

Ginny saw Harry trying to come up with a solution, "He does this occasionally. It gets so that I give up and sleep on the floor."

Harry knew that wouldn't do. "You need rest. Look at him; he's taking up the whole bed!"

Harry thought, then flicked his wand and created a small bed in the corner of the bedroom.

Ginny sighed, "I do like magic."

Harry picked up his squirming son and placed him in his own bed. Ginny smiled. "Thank you but don't be surprised if he turns up in the middle of the night!"

Harry knew he was in trouble, if he got into bed next to her feeling the way he felt- he did not know if he could control himself. Thinking he had to remember, 'she is sick and probably doesn't even think of you like that anymore'. Harry was in hell.

Ginny was lying on the pillows thinking 'He no more would want you than fly to the moon. He wants a woman that is healthy, that has a great body' Just go to sleep Ginny.

Ginny did not go to sleep and looking at Harry she asked, "Are you getting in bed?"

Harry looked at her; honesty, he would just be honest. "Ginny, I would love to come to bed but, I 'm well…"

Ginny smiled, Harry had not changed that much he always mumbled when he was interested. "Harry, please, come to bed."

Harry took off his shirt and jeans and shoes and socks. In his boxers he got into bed next to Ginny.

She moved over closer to Harry. "The pain is still pretty bad would you mind if I just held on to you?"

Harry's arm snaked along her body. "I'll hold you until the pain goes away." Ginny found her perfect spot and relaxed against him. Harry soon felt her regular breathing. She was sleep. Harry kissed her head and relaxing he began to snore.

________________________________________________________________________

_I just wanted to thank everyone who offered their condolences for my sister-in-law. She was an amazing woman and suffered her pain with more grace and dignity then I could ever muster._

_**Okay enough sad and on to 'Who is that knocking on the door?'**_


	9. Chapter 9

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

The next two days were spent getting ready for Jamie's party. In a panic, Harry dashed out right before the party. "I forgot to get him a present!"

Ginny laughed. "He'll never notice Harry, he is only four."

Harry pretended to be insulted. "Okay but for me this is his first birthday. I want to give him something special. I will be right back you okay?"

Ginny nodded. "I actually feel good; there is hardly any pain at all."

Harry hugged her. "That is great! I will be right back." And he left.

Ginny was putting away a few of Jamie's things when the doorbell rang. "Where is Harry?" she grumbled. "The guests are here!"

Ginny grabbed Jamie and together they answered the door. It was Bill and Fleur with their daughter Chloe. As they walked into the room, Ginny saw the fourth person in their group. It was Gabbie looking beautiful and holding a perfectly wrapped present.

Fleur looked at Ginny's face. "You remember my sister Gabrielle. You don't mind her joining us do you? She so wanted to meet Jamie."

Ginny did not have a choice but to smile and graciously welcome Gabbie in.

Jamie piped up. "It is my birthday!"

Gabbie looked at the little boy, "Happy Birthday!"

Jamie smiled. "Poppa says I am almost all grown up!"

Gabbie looking like she was a cat with a canary in view asked, "Is your Poppa here?"

Jamie shook his head, "He told Momma that he will be right back."

Ginny was listening and wanted to stop the interrogation of her son. "Please come into the living room. Harry ran out for a minute. He should be here any minute."

Gabbie was looking around the apartment. It looked different, it had only been a few days but she could see traces of Jamie everywhere. "So Ginny where are you and your son going to live now that you are back?" Gabbie's voice was dripping with venom.

Ginny was taken aback and trying to form a response when Harry walked in from the bedroom.

"Gabbie it is nice to see you, I did not know you were coming." Harry had apparated into the bedroom to hide Jamie's present and had heard Gabbie's icy and pointed question.

"Ginny and Jamie are living here. Jamie has a bed in our room." Harry knew he was being blatant but Gabbie was trying to hurt Ginny and he couldn't let that happen.

"Poppa!" Jamie was running to him, "the party is here!"

Harry looked at Ginny she had not spoken; Harry took her hand, "Help me in the kitchen?"

Ginny nodded, "Bill, Fleur, Gabbie, please make yourself at home while we get some drinks."

Ginny walked into the kitchen. She was furious and humiliated and angry; she was ready to scream. The nerve of the witch and what was Fleur thinking bringing her here? Ginny was pacing rapidly across the short space of the kitchen. Did everyone think like she did that she had ruined Harry's life? Little Miss Gabbie made it abundantly clear that she thought that Ginny was not needed or wanted. Ginny's fists were clenched she longed to punch someone. Therefore when Harry wrapped his arms around to stop her pacing, Ginny almost smacked him. Harry's lips were against her ear and his breath tickled when he spoke.

"She was being ugly on purpose, I am sorry." Harry squeezed her a little harder.

Ginny was shaking in anger.

"Ginny, she can be a bitch and she is mad at me." Harry turned her around. "It will be okay. I will straighten her out. Please calm down - you are shaking."

Ginny took a deep breath and looking fierce she pulled Harry's face down to hers and kissed him. Not a soft and tender kiss but rather a deep and passionate kiss. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms tighter and lifted her off the ground as he intensified the kiss, taking the time to remember her sweetness.

"Oh! Excuse us!" It was Fleur and Gabbie standing and watching the couple embrace.

Ginny smiled smugly and stroked Harry's arm. "We were just celebrating our son's birthday."

Fleur laughed but Gabbie glowered at them and then turned on her heel and left.

Harry's heart was pounding and he was out of breath. Leaning down so that his forehead rested against Ginny's he said, "I thought she upset you." He was whispering so not to be heard. Ginny rubbed her nose against his.

"I was but believe me, I can handle Gabbie. I really liked it when you called it our bedroom, I loved that!"

Joining the rest of the party they found that Mrs. Weasley had spread the news from the healers about Ginny's condition. The atmosphere of the group was light and celebratory. Harry made sure to stay close to Ginny. His hand found a resting place on her shoulder or around her waist. As they sat next to each other as Jamie opened his presents, Harry looked down to realize his hand was nestled between her thighs.

Ginny was glowing; she had not felt this good in over a year. The pain was almost gone. She realized that the potion was working. She had her head on Harry's shoulder as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Jamie and clapped her hands as the little boy blew out all of his candles.

Ginny laughed when the candles suddenly relit and the writing on the cake changed and everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to Harry. Fred and George planned a surprise for Jamie and as he took his first bite of cake fireworks exploded right outside of the flat's window. Once he realized what the banging sound was from, Jamie was ecstatic; he jumped up and down with each pop.

Jamie received an assortment of toys, a play wand, a model dragon from Charlie, and even his own Weasley jumper. Harry waited until everyone was comfortably seated enjoying their cake when he brought out his present. Handing the wrapped gift to Jamie he said, "This one is from Momma and me."

Jamie opened it immediately; it was a child size broom. Ginny laughed and turning to Harry said, "Hoping he will be a seeker?" Harry nodded.

It was very late when the last of the guests left but not before Harry had promised the Weasley brothers a weekend Qudditch game at the Burrow. Jamie was curled in Ginny's lap his face covered with cake clutching his broom. Harry smiled; he knew his son would be a natural at flying.

As the door closed, Ginny sank further in to the cushions, she was tired, but it was a good tired. She had a wonderful time.

Harry was looking down at her and Jamie. "Bed time." Taking Jamie from Ginny they walked in to the bedroom. Jamie was clean and in his pajamas with a flick of Harry's wand and in tucked in bed. Harry turned around and with another flick of his wand Ginny was in her pajamas. Ginny grinned as she pulled back the sheets. Harry was in his boxers and lying next to a yawning Ginny.

"Do you think Jamie will like the broom?" Harry asked as he pulled Ginny into his side.

Ginny yawned again and snuggling closer she mumbled, "He better, family honor to uphold…" She drifted off. Harry kissed her head. "Goodnight Ginny."

This was a couple of weeks and a great deal of coordination of schedules before Harry and Ginny finally made it to the Burrow for the family Qudditch game.

"I want Poppa! I want Poppa!" Jamie was wailing at the top of lungs. Ginny was frantic. He was getting hysterical. Ginny knew she should have gone back the flat the moment Molly had insisted on separate bedroom for her and Harry. They had come to the Burrow for the weekend and Harry was determined that his son was going to learn to fly. Ginny did not realize about the spate sleeping arrangements until it was too late and Jamie was so tired from the day. She hoped that he would fall asleep before he noticed that Harry was not there with them.

Ginny was angry with her mother for causing her son so much distress. Mrs. Weasley even had the audacity to be offended when Ginny questioned the sleeping arrangements.

"You are not married and in my house unmarried people sleep separately." Molly was adamant. Ginny felt obligated to respect her mother but now Jamie was terrified.

Ginny was sitting on her childhood bed rocking her crying son as he tried to make sense of why his father had to sleep somewhere else. Ginny understood Jamie's reaction. He was just four and his world had been turned upside down. All the new people and new place was too much, he just wanted to hold onto her and Harry. They were his safe world.

"Jamie sweetheart, Poppa is just upstairs. He will come see you in the morning. Shssss…it is okay Poppa did not leave." Ginny was whispering all of the comforting things in her son's ear she could think of to say. The click of the door made Ginny look up. Harry was standing in the entryway. Ginny started to cry.

"He is so scared of losing you…us…what is going to happen when…" Harry was next to her and Jamie. He held them both, rocking his family.

Jamie stopped when he heard Harry's voice, "Poppa!" Jamie was sniffling. "Momma said you would be here in the morning. Is it morning?"

Harry took Jamie into his lap and the little boy cuddled into his chest. Harry brushed the messy curls out of his son's face. "No, it is not morning yet; why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep. Have dreams about flying."

Ginny was better, she always felt better around Harry. "Harry you really can't stay. Mum will go crazy."

Harry understood her concern but staying away was not an opinion. If they left the weekend would be ruined and feeling would be hurt. Ginny did not want to leave but she was not going to let Jamie be traumatized again.

Looking for an alternative Harry suggested. "Maybe tomorrow we can get a room at the inn in the village or maybe campout?"

Ginny gave Harry a grin. "Jamie has never camped out before. We could camp by the pond and build a fire, roast marshmallow, and sleep under the stars?"

Harry placed the sleeping Jamie on the pillow and looked back at Ginny. "Your mum could not complain about us all sleeping together if we aren't under her roof!"

Ginny slid over to make room for Harry. "Let's do it! Jamie will love it."

Harry stretched out and looking down at his son and Ginny he nodded. "Go to sleep now, I will stay for a while."

Ginny curled up next to him. Harry knew what he wanted.

The campout idea was well received and Ron decided to bring his three children leaving the very pregnant Hermione home to enjoy the empty bed. Bill brought his daughter Chloe leaving Fleur at the Burrow. Ginny packed hampers of food and Harry took care of the camping equipment. Jamie and his cousin, Art climbed over everything, finding bugs, worms and all assortment of creepy crawly things. They brought each new discovery back to proudly show their parents and terrorize Chloe. Bill took Chloe for a sunset swim and then came to dry off by the fire that Ron and Harry had conjured.

Ginny sat wrapped in her own thoughts as she toasted the marshmallows in the campfire. Harry sat next to her looking at the fire. Taking the opportunity of being with out Jamie, Harry started a conversation that he had wanted to have for days.

"Ginny, I need to apologize to you." His head was down and not looking at Ginny's surprised reaction.

"What ever for?" she asked as she took the melted marshmallow off of the end of the stick.

Harry took a deep breath and plunged in. "I should have asked you to marry me as soon as you graduated."

Ginny swallowed and licked her fingers before she answered him. "I won't lie to you. All I ever wanted was to marry you Harry. Marry you, make love, make a home, have your babies, live a life with you. But Harry I took what I could get."

Harry felt the true depth of his sorrow. "I am so sorry Ginny. I was a fool, I wasted so much time."

Ginny did not look at him. "You know what I was just thinking about?"

Harry shook his head. Ginny went on, "I was thinking as much as I want everything to be different, if my life was different I would not be here right now. I wouldn't be watching Jamie playing, I wouldn't feel so loved the way I do right now. I am happy Harry. My son is happy…I am okay."

Ginny put her head on Harry's shoulder. "I love you Harry."

Harry was too emotional to talk but rather he simply held her tight.

Ginny let Jamie skinny dip in the pond instead of taking a bath and her brothers laughed as Jamie ran around the campfire yelling 'naked time' at the top of his lungs. Soon Art was chasing him around, both boys enjoying 'naked time.'

Harry brought sleeping bags and blankets to cushion the rocky terrain. As everyone settled down, Jamie and Art demanded that they be allowed to sleep next to each other close to the fire. Ginny and Harry decided to put their sleeping bags further away giving all the kids a place close to the light. Harry had zipped his and Ginny's bags together. Under the pretense that if Jamie got scared he could crawl in between them.

Ginny and Harry slipped comfortably into their bag and together they watched the shadows the on the faces of the little boys. Ginny shifted to face Harry.

"This is wonderful. Thank you." she whispered.

Harry watched her mouth as she spoke and as soon as she was finished he kissed the lips he had found irresistible.

Ginny felt the electric spark flash between them and returned his kiss as his hands pulled her closer, molding her to him body. Their kisses deepened and they explored each other, discovering long forgotten joys.

Harry broke away putting his hands on her face and turning her head to whisper in her ear. "Marry me Ginny, here under the stars, say you will marry me."

Ginny was surprised and terrified and filled with complete joy all at once. "I would love to marry you Harry."

Harry's kiss was tender; his heart was beating so hard he knew she could hear it. Harry nuzzled her neck. "I want you so much Gin but I'll wait until I have the right."

Ginny smiled but nodded. "Okay if that is what you want, but don't have to. I would never deny you any of me." Harry groaned, as she pressed even closer to him.

"Harry," she whispered as she gently kissed along his jaw, "I am not the same. I don't know how my body will react."

Harry grabbed her chin to bring her lips to his. He kissed her hard. "Ginny it doesn't matter."

She responded with all the passion she ever felt for him, the love of her life. "It has been so long!" She was having trouble getting the words to form her brain had shut off all logical reasoning.

Harry was having an internal debate. He knew it would be wonderful to love her here and now. To be together like before but this was different; Harry wanted their relationship to be secure. Harry's mind was fighting with his body. Ginny was actually in his arms, she wanted him. Harry relaxed he could never resist Ginny. His hand caressed her face, the face that haunted his dreams.

How could he stop? His hands gently pushed down the straps of Ginny's top. Her skin was so warm and soft. Harry began to kiss the sensitive skin behind her ear, working his way down to her collarbone.

Ginny gave a small gasp as she ran her hands through his hair, "Love me" she mumbled as Harry's lips found hers again. She was pulling his shirt over his head; "Please I want…" her voice was lost in their kisses.

Harry was pulling her top off and the warmth of her skin against his chest made him moan. Ginny was fumbling with his jeans. "Harry!" She laughed. "I am out of practice. It has been along time since I undressed a grown man!"

Harry had to ask. "There wasn't someone in the states?"

Ginny smiled, "No, Harry you are the only man I have ever wanted."

Harry liked that answer and showed his pleasure by pleasuring her. "You are mine."

Ginny purred as she loved every moment.

Harry paused he wanted to Ginny to know. "There wasn't anyone for me either. Only you, Ginny, only you."

Ginny was shaking in Harry's arms. His concern was evident in his voice. "Is this too much?"

Ginny shook her head as she guided his hand lower, "It is not enough."

Harry helped her to work her way out of the rest of what was keeping the apart. Ginny enthusiastically kicked the garments to the bottom of the sleeping bag, giggling at the sense of naughtiness when Harry's jeans joined hers.

Ginny took a minute to relish the feeling of being intertwined with Harry; their bodies fitting together. Harry hands skimmed across her abdomen and scars when Ginny grabbed his hips. The sensations made Ginny whimper with need.

"I can't take it. I've wanted you for so long…please…" She wanted to melt into him.

Harry gave have a second's thought about making her wait longer but he needed her so much. Pushing her onto her back he paused looking down at her she was glowing with love, need, and desire. This is was his dream to love his Ginny. Kissing her with all the love he felt and lower himself.

"Momma! Momma!" Jamie was crying. They both froze. The small cry was right next to them in the dark.

Ginny looked at Harry and started to laugh. Harry looked tormented, under his breath he whispered. "You owe me my love."

Harry grabbed Jamie, who was trying to get into the sleeping bag with them. Keeping Jamie on top the bag, Harry kept his son occupied while Ginny hurriedly threw on her clothes.

Ginny quickly dressed and turned to take Jaime while Harry found his jeans & boxers. Harry unzipped the bag when he was finished and Jamie crawled between his parents. He was telling them about his horrible dream about worms. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and found Harry's hand. The whispered word "Parenthood" was all she had to say.

The campers were due back at the Burrow for breakfast. Ginny was cleaning up the food hampers and Harry was shaking out and rolling up the sleeping bags. Bill and Ron were also stowing their camping gear. Harry was shaking out their sleeping bag when a pair of white silky knickers fell out on the ground.

Both Bill and Ron saw them before Harry could stuff them in his pocket. The brothers gave Harry an intense stare. Ginny had seen what had happened.

She walked up to Harry; kissing him hard she took back her knickers. "I was wondering where those went to!" Turning, she glared at her brothers, almost daring them to say a word. The siblings backed down and everyone finished packing.

Once everyone was back at the Burrow and gathered around an assortment of tables in the garden eating a wonderful breakfast, Harry looked at Ginny as she filled Jamie's plate for the third time.

"We should tell them."

Ginny nodded. On the walk back from the pond they had talked and decided not wait to get married. They were hoping they might be able to get everything organized for next weekend.

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was quite and looking in his direction Harry looked at Ginny then turned to the group.

"I just wanted to thank you all for including me in your family all these years." He looked down at Jamie. "I now know even more how important family is. That is why we want you to know that I proposed to my Ginny and she has honored me by accepting."

The garden filled with joyous sounds of Harry and Ginny being congratulated and Molly was overcome with emotions. Harry had to tap his water glass to get everyone's attention again.

"Hopefully, we would like to get married this upcoming weekend." Harry grinned. It could be tomorrow as far as he was concerned.

Molly immediately overcame her tears, "Next weekend? There is so much to do…"

Harry noticed that Bill and Ron expressions had changed, they seemed relieved. He apparently escaped their wrath. Hermione was beaming and Fleur as usual, hid her reaction behind her beauty. Harry realized that it was hard to know how Fleur felt. Mr. Weasley came up to Harry and shook his hand, "about time son" was all he said.

Harry looked a little ashamed. "I should have asked her years ago. I was a fool."

________________________________________________________________________

_I could not find a place to break this into two chapters. I trust that the long length will not deter readers._

_I would like to thank the reviewers that suggested that I make scene transitions clearer. I worked on that aspect and I hope it shows._

_I have tried unsuccessfully (4 times) to find beta readers and one reader was very kind and worked on my last story. I do proof my work but I am only human. Thank you for putting up with my faults._

_C_


	10. Chapter 10

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_This is where this story earns the "M" rating. Enjoy!_

________________________________________________________________________

Plans for the wedding started in earnest. Mrs. Weasley and Parvati were in charge of the ceremony. It was decided that it would be held in the garden of the Burrow. Fleur offered to take Ginny to get a wedding dress. Hermione offered to watch Chloe and Jamie while the two shopped. Harry asked Ron to be his best man and together they made plans to be fitted for dress robes. Percy agreed to be in charge of sending owls to friends and family inviting them for the next Saturday afternoon.

By the time that all the arrangements had been made Ginny admitted she was exhausted and slept the most of the next day. Harry and Jamie visited the park again. Jamie did not chase ducks; rather he stayed very close to Harry. The little boy was being very quite as they sat on a park bench. The change in his son's behavior left Harry puzzled and he tried to figure out what was on his son's mind.

"Jamie, what are you thinking about?" Harry asked with a cheerful voice.

Jamie looked up at his father. "Poppa does it hurt to get married?"

Harry was surprised by the question and had to work at not laughing. "No, it feels wonderful."

Jamie had tears in his eyes. "Poppa are you going to marry Momma?"

Harry sat still. "Yes son, I am going to marry Momma."

Tears were running down Jamie's face. "Why don't you want to marry me Poppa?'

Harry remained very serious despite his first reaction to laugh. "Jamie, you are part of me marrying Momma. When I marry Momma it will make us an even better family. You, Momma, and me will all be a married family. Do you understand?"

Jamie climbed in Harry's lap. "I can get married with you and Momma?"

Harry hugged him close, kissing his forehead. "Absolutely son."

Jamie wiggled down and with a quick look back at Harry he started chasing the ducks.

Later that night as Harry held Ginny in front of the fireplace he told her about Jamie's concern about their marriage. Ginny sighed. "This has been so much for such a little boy. Harry, promise me that you will always remember to listen to him."

Harry nodded, as he pulled his fiancée closer.

The next day when Ginny had just finished her morning potions, Fleur walked into the kitchen.

"Ready to dress shop?" Fleur asked as Ginny put away her potions.

"Just a minute." She said as she rushed into the bedroom to check on Jamie and Harry. She looked at Harry. "You'll take Jamie to Hermione's and you and I will met back here to put things away before going over to Hermione and Ron's for dinner. Did I get that straight?"

Harry smiled patiently at Ginny. "Yes dear, we will be fine. Have fun shopping and I will be here when you get back."

Ginny grabbed her son in a hug. "Who is the Boss at Art's house?"

Jamie squirmed to get away. "Aunt Hermione."

Ginny hugged him harder and sighed. "I love my boys."

Harry and Jamie laughed.

Ginny looked back as she turned to leave with Fleur. "See you soon!"

The entire day was allotted for Ginny to fine the perfect dress to wear when she married Harry.

Once Harry returned to the flat from getting his dress robes, he instantly realized Ginny had gotten home before him. There were candles flickering everywhere and soft music playing.

Harry was intrigued. "Ginny this looks very inviting. Where are you?"

Harry put down his packages and walked toward the bedroom to find Ginny. He felt her behind him. As he turned around a blindfold slipped over his eyes.

"Ginny, you are kidding. You want to play…" Harry could feel her kiss his neck and her hands were slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ginny, I have missed you so much but are you sure?" He groaned as her hands skimmed across his abdomen. "Last night we talked about this remember, we decided we could wait until the wedding."

Harry could feel her leading to what he assumed was their bed. He stopped walking when his legs hit the mattress. She pushed him down and began to cover his chest with kisses.

"Ginny I want to see you. Let's not play any more." His hands rose to his face to remove the blindfold. She slapped his hands away; that left Harry confused.

"Ginny, come on." But his hands were being pulled up over his head. He felt bindings wrapping around his wrists. His arms were straining against the restraint.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

Harry felt her straddle him. She was rubbing against his hips. He would have really enjoyed this more if he could move. Every moment was amplified but the lack of sight, it was unnerving; he was aroused despite his protests.

Her fingers gently worked his jeans and boxers off and he assumed they fell to the floor as the cool air stirred over his exposed body.

Harry gasped as he felt something slick and warm rub against the length of him. "Ginny please…" Harry was desperate to see her face. "Ginny not like this I want to see you. I want to touch you. Ginny…"

"Yes, Harry I agree not like this." Ginny finally spoke.

The blindfold was gone. Harry looked up to see Ginny's face contorted in rage, but she was standing next to him.

Harry did not understand until he looked down. "Gabbie?"

Despite his hands still being bound, he tried to sit up. "Gabbie what the hell are you doing?"

Gabrielle Delacour was nude and sitting across Harry's prone form. Harry struggled to stop her hands from stroking him and to get away from her. It took effort but Harry finally pushed Gabbie off as he pushed his body to the far side of the bed.

It was Ginny who finally spoke and she spoke slowly and directly to Gabbie. "You couldn't wait until I was dead. Really it won't be that long of a wait."

Gabbie had stood up and flinched at Ginny's words. "I just wanted Harry to love me."

Ginny walked past the beautiful woman and bent down to untie Harry's wrists. Harry rubbed his forearms for a minute then wrapping the sheets around his waist and stood up.

Ginny was still calm and ignoring Harry she spoke to Gabbie. "You need to leave Gabbie…now."

Ginny just stood and watched Gabbie grab her clothes and dress. Once she was presentable Ginny walked Gabbie to the door.

"Goodbye Gabbie. Please don't come back." Ginny slammed the door in her face.

Harry had followed the women and watched as Ginny went immediately to the fireplace and flooed Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione!" Ginny was speaking quietly. Harry knew that she did not want Jamie to hear their conversation. Harry could hear an out of breath Hermione ask if Ginny had she had found a dress.

Ginny did not answer. "Hermione would you mind watching Jamie until we get there? Something has come up and Harry and I need time alone to talk."

Hermione's voice was full of concern. "Is it bad Ginny?"

Ginny had tears in her eyes. "I don't know. I don't want it to be. Please just take care of my boy."

Harry went back into the bedroom and that is where Ginny found him still wrapped in a sheet sitting on the edge of the bed his head in his hands. He could not look at her when she walked up to him.

All Harry could think was that she would never forgive him. His mind was reeling, how could she? She found him bed naked with another woman. Harry braced himself as Ginny sat down next to him; he couldn't move he was so ashamed.

Ginny sat quietly. It took a while for her to think how to phrase her question. She started to speak. "Harry." But she couldn't finish. Harry's sobs drowned out her words.

Ginny put her arms around his shoulders. His words were incoherent. He was babbling. Ginny pulled his head into her lap. Stroking his hair as he told her what happened. If Harry could have seen Ginny's face he would have felt much better. She was smiling.

Harry spoke about how he thought it was her and that he wanted to please her by going along with the game. He told her how ashamed he felt and how he knew she would never forgive him. Ginny just kept silently running her fingers through his hair. Eventually Harry ran out of words and lay still.

Ginny's heart was pounding; she wanted to know two things.

"Harry, I heard you calling my name when I came in. Did you truly think it was me?"

Harry nodded. Ginny asked her second question. "Were you disappointed that it wasn't me?'

Harry nodded again and Ginny laughed.

"Harry Potter if I ever catch you naked in bed with someone besides me, I better be already dead!"

Harry sat up. "Ginny please don't talk like that please…"

Ginny looked at the love of her life. "Harry, I am still dying. Granted slower and without pain but it will not last forever…no let me finish. I am thankful for this time and I want it to last for as long as possible. But Harry I want you to promise me that when our time is finished and after a respectable amount of time has passed of course…" she was grinning, "Promise me you will find someone to love and to love Jamie, give Jamie brothers and sister…promise me Harry."

Harry loved his Ginny so much. "I promise Ginny."

Ginny stood up. "Good" and started pulling him toward the bathroom.

Harry let the covers drop and followed her. "Why are we going in there?"

Ginny smiled. "I need to scrub all of you. You smell French."

Harry obediently let Ginny run a tub of hot water and sat quietly while she scrubbed his hair, neck, arms and shoulders. Lathering his chest and working her way down she asked, "Did you like the blindfold?"

Harry was shocked. "Ginny!"

She handed him the washcloth looking down into the water Harry growled.

"No, you don't! You said you needed to scrub all of me." Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her into the water with him. Kissing her hard she landed on top of him. Her clothes were completely drenched.

"You better marry me soon Harry. I can't take much more." Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

Harry smiled. "You liked seeing me naked, blindfolded, and tied up didn't you."

Ginny nodded. "Yep! I admit it you looked…" Her sentence was lost to Harry's mouth finding hers. Ginny made sure Harry was thoroughly scrubbed.

________________________________________________________________________

_With the next chapter (maybe two) the story will be drawing to a close. I just wanted to give you fair warning._

_Thank you once again for all of the reviews._


	11. Chapter 11

_The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story._

________________________________________________________________________

_Not quite time yet for the wedding. Our favorite couple gets much closer…you have been warned._

________________________________________________________________________

Dry and smiling Ginny and Harry appeared at Ron's front door. Ron had Art by one hand and Jamie was clamped around his left leg. "Thank goodness! Hermione come quick they are here and their smiling!" Hermione waddled in "Okay what happened? You scared the living day lights out of me."

Ginny picked up Jamie. "Momma, Uncle Ron said a bad word! He said that Poppa was stupid!"

Ginny looked at a sheepish brother. "Ron".

Ron stuttered, "All I said was that Harry was stupid if he messed this up with you."

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "He is the most amazing man I know present company excluded."

Harry took Jamie and they all walked to sit. "Poppa, your ears are all red just like mine when Momma gives me a bath. Did Momma give you a bath?"

Harry blushed and whispered in Jamie's ear, "Yes, she did."

Jamie was enthralled. "She did? Did you get to have naked time?'

Harry choked. "No, not yet son, not yet."

The children played while Ron and Harry got the dinner on the table. Hermione was looking more and more uncomfortable. Ginny remembered those last days before Jamie was born. She was truly miserable both physically and emotionally. Having spent time with Harry again made Ginny realize how foolish she had been.

Hermione did not waste any time and as soon as the men were gone she launched into an interrogation. "What happened?"

Ginny laughed and yelled. "Harry, can I tell Hermione?"

Ron came rushing out of the kitchen. "I want to know too!"

Harry followed Ron and leaned against the wall, looking at Ginny he sighed. "If you must Ginny but please be kind."

Ginny was delighting in the suspense. "I came home to find Harry naked, tied up, blindfolded and in bed with Gabbie."

Hermione gasped then gave her sister-in-law a disgusted look Ginny smiled at Hermione who looked hurt. "If you didn't want to tell us it is okay but don't lie."

Ginny was giggling.

Ron looked at Harry. "If that were true he'd be in St. Mungo's."

Harry was trying to look serious. "Honest. I was naked in bed with Gabbie and Ginny walked in."

Hermione made a sound of disgust and changed the subject. "It was a personal question. I am sorry. Did you find a dress?"

Ginny looked at Harry her eyes were dancing. "Yes, I did and it is perfect."

Ron turned and went back to preparing dinner as soon as the talk turned to 'woman stuff'. Within ten minutes the best mates had everyone's dinner on the table and Hermione sorted out where everyone sat. Any meal with four children will prove to be hectic and between Jamie and his cousins this dinner was no exception. Ron commented that three was average number of glasses spilled per meal and tonight, with only one, was quite an accomplishment.

It was late by the time the meal was finished and the table cleared and the kitchen cleaned. Jamie was asleep on Harry's shoulder when the small family finally returned to the flat. Working together Ginny and Harry tucked the exhausted Jamie in and Ginny decided to take a long hot shower.

Standing under the stinging spray Ginny let all the emotions from the day pour through her and out. Her body rocked with sobs as she remembered how she felt to see her Harry and that witch, that evil horrible nasty piece of work.

Ginny calmed herself and tried to relax her body in the steamy warmth. Ginny lathered her legs smiling at how different her heart felt when she comforted Harry. Her heart broke to see how destroyed he was by his sense of betrayal. Ginny took a deep breath and turned off the water, she had processed all of the day's events and came to the same conclusion as before, she was blessed to love Harry Potter and he her.

Ginny came to bed wearing her jersey and snuggled next to Harry. Harry chuckled as her wet hair fell in his face.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"I just can not believe you told them the truth." Harry was still smiling.

Ginny raised her head to look at him and with a devilish smile answered, "I knew that they would never believe me!"

Harry turned on his side and slid down so that they were lying face to face. He cupped Ginny's face studying her. There was a hint of dark circles under her eyes and she seemed exhausted.

"Is the pain back?" Harry was worried.

Ginny shook her head. "No but I am tired. It was a long day."

Harry pulled her as close as he could and pulled her jersey up over her head tossing it on the end of the bed. "Good now we will know where to start in the morning."

Ginny rested her head on his chest. "I don't think I'll need reminding." She yawned.

"Sleep little one." He said but Ginny's eyes were already closed.

The sunlight was barely visible through the drawn curtains except for the ray that sliced across the bedroom highlighting Ginny's brow. During the night they had changed places and were spooning, Harry's hand nestled between Ginny's legs. Ginny was the first to wake; the delicious pressure from Harry's hand had woken her. It was too difficult to resist the temptation. Ginny gently rocked back and forth against the pressure.

Harry woke up to Ginny's movement. "Good morning love." His voice was rough and low from sleep was he whispered against the back of her neck. Ginny shivered, but never broke her rhythm, rather she shifted her hips and Harry joined her. Together they found their rhythm, one from long ago but never forgotten.

Harry knew that like he, she was nearing the edge. Harry felt Ginny explode around him panting his name as wave after wave crashed through her. Spiraling outward, Harry fought but lost control and followed his love.

Fighting a wonderful sense of exhaustion, Harry moaned, "Ginny turn around." When she turned to face him he saw that tears covered her face.

"I wanted to look at the face of the woman I adore. Ginny don't cry my love. It is okay, I know you wanted to wait, but I wanted you so much." Harry was troubled. "Ginny please talk to me."

Ginny's eyes searched his. "Harry, I wasted so much time! We could have made love everyday. Being with you is…" Ginny was smiling. "I never want to be away from you. Harry, I had forgotten."

Ginny was curled up next to him. Harry was confused. "Are you upset that we did not wait?"

Ginny shook her head.

Harry continued, "I just wanted you so much, more than I wanted to wait. I want to marry you but I need to love you."

Harry started to put on his previously discarded boxers. Ginny reached over and stopping him she whispered, "What are you doing?"

Harry was looking at a peacefully sleeping Jamie. "What if he wakes and finds us naked?"

Ginny giggled. "He will probably think we are having 'naked time', come back to bed."

Harry looked once more at his sleeping son then back at Ginny, "Well if you insist…"

"Momma! Poppa! I want waffles. I want waffles!" Jamie stopped jumping and crawled over Harry's chest coming nose to nose with his father he tried to pry open Harry's left eye. "Poppa can you make waffles? Poppa!"

Jamie began hopping on the bed again ensuring that his parents were awake.

"Okay son, I am getting up. I'll make you waffles." Harry threw back the covers to stand remembering only when Jamie yelled.

"Poppa! You got to have naked time!"

Harry laughed a deep hearty laugh at the delight in his son's small face, "Yes, son I did."

Jamie grabbed his hand. "I love naked time did you like naked time Poppa?" And with out a pause for breath, Jamie exclaimed, "Poppa, I want waffles!"

Harry searched the floor for his boxers. Ginny having heard the conversation, dove under the covers and came back up with the elusive boxers.

All day Ginny was certain that she was going to forget something. Their wedding was in less than two days and she just knew that there was something amiss.

Plans for the day varied from hour to hour and greatly depended on who was speaking. Ginny continued to take her potions and was thankfully pain free. Her energy level was higher but she still needed to rest at midday. Jamie was thrilled being the center of attention with all of the visitors and relatives that popped in and out during the day. Ginny stayed close to the flat, her job was done she had the perfect dress. All she needed was to show up on Saturday and answer a few questions with 'I do'.

That was how she found herself on late Thursday afternoon sitting by the window of the bedroom watching the clouds racking her brain for what she could have possibly overlooked.

"Ginny!" The sound of Harry calling for her made her smile; it made her feel safe and at home.

Harry was walking past the doorway heading to the bathroom. "Gin…oh there you are."

Ginny turned in the chair and lifted her face and he bent down to give her a kiss. "Are you hiding from the chaos in the living room?" Harry sat on the bed across from her.

"No, I just cannot think with all the activity." She stood up to stretch her back. Looking once more out of the window she sighed. "I am sure that I have forgotten something for the wedding, something important."

Harry reached for her hands and pulled into his lap. "You have a pretty dress right?"

Ginny nodded.

"Jamie and I have our robes right?"

Ginny nodded.

"The ceremony is set and everyone is invited right?"

Ginny nodded.

"You haven't changed your mind have you?"

Ginny grinned and shook her head.

"Then I guess the only thing left is…I don't know maybe…these?" Harry pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal two platinum wedding bands.

Ginny groaned. "That's it. I knew there was something. Thank goodness you remembered! How did you know?"

Harry grinned. "Your father reminded me. Do you like them? They aren't new they belonged to my grandparents. I found them a couple years ago when I finally bothered to go through a couple of trunks that Gringott's sent over once my parent's estate was settled. I remember about them this morning. According to my mother's journal, my grandparents were very happily married and she hoped that someday one of her children would have the chance to use these rings."

Ginny took the smaller of the two rings out of the box. It was antique with an inscription running along the inside. Harry told her that is was his grandparent's initials and their wedding date.

Harry took the other ring and glancing at Ginny he asked, "Would you mind using them? I thought we could add our initials and date across from theirs."

Ginny was speechless, she was overcome with emotion. Tears fell off her lashes as she smiled and nodded at Harry.

Harry took the ring from Ginny and put it back in the box. "Right then I will keep them safe until its time."

Ginny was wiping her face and kissed Harry's cheek. "You are the perfect man, you know that don't you? The biggest, goofiest, most romantic man in the world."

Harry actually blushed and made a show of closing the ring box and putting it away.

Friday night found the three, Harry, Jamie, and Ginny at home. It had been a hard won fight with both the Weasley brothers and their wives for this time alone. The brothers were insisting on a bachelor party for Harry and the Weasley wives were equally adamant on a hen party for Ginny. However, the couple presented a united front and refused to participate. They wanted to spend the time with Jamie as a family.

The hectic schedule of the past few days had finally taken its toll on the four year old. He had a temper tantrum or as Ginny called it a 'meltdown' Friday morning that had left both mother and son emotionally exhausted.

Watching Ginny comfort and calm Jamie's anxieties made Harry realize that they needed time to be together. Jamie had run through the entire flat during naked time and now they were all sitting on Jamie's bed while Ginny told the story behind the picture of Harry and Ginny in front of the fireplace at the Burrow.

"Poppa and I had just finished helping clean up after Gram's delicious Christmas dinner. See how wrinkled my fingers are? We must have washed a hundred dishes. It took us all evening. I think Gram dirty every dish she had to keep us out of trouble in the kitchen."

Jamie was yawning and Harry took the picture album kissed his son goodnight. Jamie was asleep before his parents made their way to their bed. Ginny was as tired as her son and Harry spent the better of the night watching his family sleep and thanking his lucky stars that they would soon the officially he his.

________________________________________________________________________

_The next chapter will mark the end of this small tale. I appreciate the support from each and every one of ya'll. Thank you._


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday morning after making pancakes for breakfast, Harry and Ginny flooed with Jaime to the Burrow. Ginny was swiftly taken off upstairs to dress while Harry and Jamie joined the rest of the males in the garden making last minute adjustments to the arrangements.

Jamie was still out of sorts and it wasn't until Harry explained that only big boys and men were allowed in the garden. When Harry pointed out that Jamie was being counted as a big boy, Jamie was pacified. Once everything was set Mr. Weasley brought out a tray of butterbeers for the men. Jamie watched as his father and each of his uncles and Grandpa took a long drink from their beers. Harry smiled and quietly turned his beer to pumpkin juice without Jamie seeing him.

"Jamie would you like some of mine?" Harry was offering his 'doctored' bottle to his son.

Jamie's eyes were as big as saucers but he did not hesitate in accepting the offer and with two big gulps, he finished the rest. The men all looked at Harry in astonishment. Jamie wiped his mouth when he finished and burped loudly.

"Poppa did you know that butterbeer tastes just like Gram's juice?"

The men chuckled and nodded.

Upstairs, Hermione was coming back from her latest trip to the loo when she bumped into Fleur on the stairs.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Fleur asked of Hermione. Hermione was so uncomfortable that all she wanted was to sit down and put her feet up that she did not notice that her sister-in-law was distressed.

"She is in Gram's bedroom getting ready." Hermione was half way down the stairs before she answered.

Fleur did not respond but rather hurried to find Ginny. She knocked on the door and opened it before anyone answered.

"Ginny?" Fleur walked and found Ginny alone sitting in front of the dressing table. She looked up when she heard her name called and saw Fleur in the mirror.

Ginny had to think for a minute, Gabbie and Fleur looked so similar that is was like seeing Harry's would be seducer in the mirror.

"Fleur?" Ginny saw how upset the woman appeared.

"Oh Ginny, I am so…I just found out that idiot sister of mine…Ginny I had no idea." The usually serene witch was stumbling to find words.

Ginny went to Fleur and wrapped her arms around her. "Fleur I don't blame you. Gabbie is not your responsibility. Actually I am not angry at all."

Fleur looked up in surprise at Ginny. "How can you not be furious? She was trying to steal your fiancé."

Ginny gave a small laugh. "She loves Harry. I understand that, I love Harry too. Love if not truly appreciated can make you do things that you regret later. She was desperate; I was desperate when I left. Both of us made poor decisions."

Fleur shook her head. "That does not excuse her."

Ginny lifted her brow at Fleur. "No, it is not an excuse but I do sort of understand and that makes it easier to forgive."

Getting up Ginny walked to the window she paused to look at the lovely garden. "I am getting married today Fleur, I never in my wildest dreams I think I would marry Harry. So you see I, of all people, know about being forgiven."

Fleur joined her at the window and hugging her sister-in-law, she whispered, "Thank you."

The sun was low in the western sky when all the guests were seated and Harry and Jamie stood together at the end of the aisle waiting. Jamie had spent the last few minutes explaining to his father that, "Momma said that she is going to meet us her at the end and that she is going to be wearing a very pretty dress and oh yeah she said that she promises not to cry."

Jaime took a deep breath and continued. "Is that when we get married?" He was so excited that he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "I get to stay with you and Momma forever!!"

Harry smiled away his tears. How do you tell a four year old that forever was only six months?

"Thanks for the warning son I will be sure to tell her she looks nice." Harry tried to straighten Jamie's hair.

Standing with his son, Harry watched as Mrs. Weasley was escorted down the aisle by Bill reaching her seat in the front row when Hermione started down the aisle as the matron of honor.

Jamie gave a loud 'stage whisper' "Hi Gram" only to follow with a wave at his aunt. Jamie turned and pulled on Ron's pant leg. "Does Aunt Hermione like ducks?"

Harry glanced at Ron's confused face. He knew his son well enough to know that Jamie though his aunt was waddling like the ducks he likes to chase in the park.

When Harry looked back down the aisle his breath stopped in his chest. Ginny was coming toward him, she was glowing as she floated down the aisle on her father's arm.

Harry knew in that instant that it did not matter if they had six months or six days, they would be a gloriously happy family for forever in whatever form.

Ginny looked amazing in a slim form fitting column of ivory silk dress. She was perfect and elegant.

Harry was not nervous or apprehensive as together they turned to repeat their vows. Jamie was beaming and broke away from Ron's grasp.

"Momma! Momma!" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around his parents' legs. "We are going to get married together Momma!" Jamie's voice carried to everyone gathered.

Harry looked at his bride then down at his son. He bent down and picked up Jamie before turning back to the official. Harry James Potter, Ginerva Weasley, and James Harry Potter Weasley were joined in marriage.

_Author's note:_

_This is where I finish my story. It ends with happiness as it should. I have included a short epilogue._

"Tell me the story of this picture Poppa!"

Harry looked down at the face of his six year old son. Every night it was the same ritual; Jamie got undressed, ran around the apartment naked for a few minutes, and then took his bath. Once Jamie was clean, he put on his favorite pajamas, an old jersey that his Momma use to wear and hop into bed with his photo album to wait for Harry.

Over the years photos had been added to the album and tonight Jamie picked the photo of his parents wedding.

Harry held back his tears. Ginny looked so beautiful that day. His heart ached, she had been gone from their lives for six months now but it still hurt. Harry knew he would always grieve for his Ginny.

Taking a moment, Harry began, "That is the day we got married, Momma, me, and you son…"

_I want to apologize for the lengthy wait between updates. Two unexpected deaths of acquaintances made this too difficult to write for a while. _

_To all of you that stayed with me through this story __Thank you__._

_I know that the people we love never truly leave us. There is a lovely portrait of my dear sister-in-law hanging in my home. She will always be a part on our family._

_Deaudle_


End file.
